blue, bluer, Tala
by mamika
Summary: hmm, I wonder what that name implies? well, Kai is a bit blue in the beginning. there might be a second part. if people are interested. it includes tala, and kai, and later KaixTala.
1. Chapter 1

I don't know about this. this isn't the childhood fic I was talking about, and it wasn't exactly meant to be multi-chaptered, or have school in it. let alone tala. I got an odd wersion of writers block, so, it might end a bit oddly and abruptly.

* * *

**Blue, bluer, Tala**

Kai was living a happy life. He had good parents, who were there for him, should he choose to need them. He didn't have close friends, but that was his own decision. He had better things to do than walk around the city, play computer or go to beach. He wanted to be a great man, just like his grandpa, who was strong, smart and independent. It seemed there wasn't anything his grandpa couldn't do if he wanted to. Kai loved spending time with him. Grandpa didn't bother asking how he was doing, if there was something, he trusted Kai would tell it, and then he would listen, advice and help if needed. To others, grandpa seemed a bit cold, but Kai knew he was the most gentle man he had ever seen. Grandpa didn't say much, but what he said, he really meant it, and he remembered once when he had been small and tired, grandpa had taken him into his lap, letting him fell asleep there. They didn't need to talk. They could communicate with just looks and the atmosphere, and they were relaxed around each other. Kai thought that was all he needed, and that it could go on forever.

When he was twelve, grandpa got sick and was hospitalized. Kai visited him every day if it was possible, and he would just sit next to the bed, sometimes telling grandpa how he was doing at school, and how he would want grandpa to get better so they could go fishing again or whatever grandpa would want to. Months went by, but grandpa didn't get better. Then, one day when he was leaving, grandpa took a hold of his hand and quietly whispered

"Kai, I want you to be happy. Being strong doesn't mean you should be alone. I had your grandmother I loved, and she made me happy, and you did too. So, live, get a new friends, find your dream, or whatever it is that you want. I'll be watching over your shoulder." Kai looked his grandpa, who for the first time he could remember, was smiling. He nodded, gave the hand a squeeze

"I will grandpa, I promise. I'll come again tomorrow". Grandpa looked sad, but didn't say anything, so he just went to the door, waved and went home. In the morning, he went to kitchen, and found his mother crying and father looking close to tears too.

"Mom, dad, what wrong?" he asked, looking between his parents. His mother got up and came to give him a hug

"Oh dear Kai...it's grandpa, he...he died during the nigh" Mother cried again, holding him tight. He hugged her back, trying to comfort her. That was what grandpa would have done, trying to help others in his own way.

There was beautiful funeral, and he gave a little speech about his grandpa. His voice cracked only in the end, when he said grandpa was the best man he had known, and would never know, and he would always look up to him.

Few years later, Kai still didn't hang with other teens. At home, he didn't talk much, did his chores and helped when asked to. He rarely talked if it wasn't necessary, and he didn't laugh or smile. He had gotten a little frozen, having forgotten his grandpa's last words. He recalled his grandpa being quiet, emotionless, not showing care or fondness, being distant to all and staying alone. And he tried to be just like that.

Then he went of to college. He had wanted to live in a dorm, not wanting his parents to waste too much money and getting him a flat. He would have preferred a single room, but he didn't much care when he was told he would share a room with someone called Tala Ivanov. He got the key and went to his room. When he opened the door and stepped in, he only saw a shipload of boxes. He raised and eyebrow, but decided against commenting. He went to the not filled bed and put his bags down. Then he emptied them into nearby drawer. When he was done, the door opened and a redhead stepped in. Kai looked at him, but then just sat on the bed, taking up a book.

"Hi" the redhead said and came closer. "I'm Tala. What about you?" he didn't look up.

"Kai."

"Hm, that's good name. It has certain edge to it. I like it." He pretend he didn't hear the redhead's talk. But then a face appeared between his face and the book, blue eyes full of curiosity. "You know, I bet we'll have fun being roommates". He glared at the boy, not wanting to pull away and show his awkwardness. It had been years since any person had been this close. And those eyes were disturbingly fascinating. The boy just smiled, standing straight again.

"I'm going out with couple friends. You wanna join us?". He glanced at the unemptied moving boxes, and said against his better judgment

"Shouldn't you finish unpacking first?". The boy's smile got brighter, and he chuckled

"Aw, Kai. I didn't know you cared." he glared the redhead again, eyes narrowing and put the book away, standing up.

"I don't care. But those boxes are annoying" he tried walking past the redhead, but was stopped when Tala grabbed his hand.

"I knew it, you wanted to come along, but you just need to play hard to get". He pulled his hand away, getting really annoyed.

"I don't want to, and I don't play with you. I bet your friends are just as crazy and aggravating as you"

"My, such a fancy word. And I take on the bet. I say my friends are perfectly sane" with that, his hand was caught again and he was dragged out of the room. Knowing that slashing out wasn't something his grandpa would have done, he hold his irritation checked and chose to wait for an opening to get away from the lunatic. Who apparently used strawberry shampoo by the smell of his hair. He shook his head, it wasn't his place to notice stuff like that, which didn't matter. But, he was mildly curious now. It wasn't possible that the redhead would have normal friends. How could anyone in their right mind be around this clingy annoyance more than few minutes, let alone voluntarily?

* * *

Someday, I might write more. just like I will do more CaN. because I can. but just to play cruel, I want someone else to review too, not just met, before I begin writing more.


	2. Chapter 2

here is the long awaited second chapter. hope you enjoy it as much as the first one and stick around for more.

* * *

Chapter 2, Basic surviving

And he was pushed into the diner. There weren't many people yet, since school was meant to start only in few days.

"Brian, Spencer, Max!" the redhead screamed and once again dragged him by the arm. They headed towards a table where was this cold looking lilac haired dude, and two blondish guys. The smaller blond jumped up and glomped the redhead

"Tala! Nice to see you again". Oh, right, Tala. Totally aggravating loony annoyance- the name fit him perfectly. Tala hugged the blond back until the blond couldn't breath and the other blond intervened

"Tala, let max go or he'll suffocate". Tala laughed and let go

"Right, sorry Max" Max shook his head, still smiling and shook his head.

"It's fine. I had already healed my ribs from your last hug, so I can take it" Tala's eyes gleamed

"So you think you can take another?" the redhead said and spread his arms again, making Max step back hurriedly and lifting his hands to block Tala off

"No thanks. I'm happy with just one". So, they weren't completely insane. But that wasn't much.

"Tala, who is that guy? He looks rude". He snorted and looked at the muscular lilac haired guy, but not caring to respond. Tala swirled around, grapped his hand and pulled it out in a let's-shake-hands-gesture

"This is Kai. He is my new roommate. And let me tell you, I think he could be fun to hang around." Kai yanked his hand back glaring at the redhead. "See? He is already opening up. When I first saw him, I thought he was a robot or something. Zero expression although it was me who he meat"

"Maybe he just froze in terror, seeing you for the first time can cause that" the lilac said, grinning. Tala huffed, and crossed his hands, pouting

"Brian, you are the rude person here. Compared to you Kai could be nominated for winning a Nobel peace prize". So, the lilac one was Brian. And since the hugger was Max, that left Spencer to be the other blond. And so far, Max seemed a bit dumb, Brian could be actually sane, and Spencer might have some brain. But he did look at Tala with somewhat soft expression, so he was probably all crazy too. Spencer stood up, leaned over the table and extended a hand

"I'm Spencer, this grumpy guy is Brian and that suicidal kid is Max. Sorry to hear you have to put up with Tala". He nodded and shook the guys hand. Yes, this guy was smart, but had to have some damage in his head to hang around with Tala knowing he was lunatic. They all sit down, since he wanted to make sure he had won the bet and they weren't sane. Although there was a risk he might loose it if he spend too much time with the redhead...

"So Tala, why is he here?" they all looked at Max, who looked innocently back. Brian dropped his face to his hands and Spencer tapped Max on the head, saying

"Dear Max, we are talking about Tala. To him, the fact they share a room is reason enough to bring him along" Tala nodded to this, smiling and eyes sparkling.

"That's right. And Maxie, in case you haven't noticed, Kai has amazing hand muscles, just look at him". Now he was getting really irritated and looked Tala with his best death glare, Tala laughed and glomped him "See? That expression just does the trick" he showed the redhead away and was ready to leave when Max nodded

"You are right. He does have something appealing. Definitely. Those hands could probably easily carry one around like a prince". He froze to the spot, looking blankly at Max, who stared at him, not noticing anything odd. Brian looked up from his palm too

"Hm, I bet I could beat him in arm wrestling". His eyes narrowed. He wasn't one to back away from a challenge. He sat back down, opposite side from Brian and placed his hand on the table

"You want to bet on it?" they stared each other for a moment and then Brian smirked, nodding. Tala jumped up, yelling

"Everybody! The match of the century is about to begin! Before they start, our great champion, Brian, versus never before seen new guy, Kai, place your bets and get ready for fierce battle!".

Okay, apparently the whole school was full of nutcases, since people actually gathered around the table and placed the bets. Not many, actually no one bet for his victory. Until everyone else was ready. Then Tala spoke

"Now, if all are done with bets, let me place the final one. For 10 £, I bet Kai is going to win" the room fell silent when all stared Tala. But he smirked, and Tala just happened to look at him when that happened, and smiled even more brightly. He nodded, maybe Tala wasn't stupid. and then Max did the count down.

"Three, two, one, let's wrestle!". They started pushing, and neither hand moved. After a while, when the crowd was already screaming for action, mostly telling Brian to wipe the floor with the new brat, Brian started to make a move. Slowly, his hand was pressed toward the table. When it was halfway down, the crowd was over excited and cheered Brian on. He slyly glanced at Tala, who was looking at his face, not his eyes. In the redhead's eyes, he saw flicker of mischief and joy. He smirked openly, and started then straightening their hands again. Brian looked stunned and fought back, hand shaking with effort. The crowd quieted when the hands were in the beginning pose, and their jaws dropped when he started pushing Brian's hand down. It wasn't so hard, he excelled at arm wrestling, he had had multiple matches with his grandpa. And so, he had kept it up all these years, fighting anyone who dared to challenge him. And to be honest, it was nice to see all the dumbstruck expressions and chance the peoples expectations. Easily, he banged Brian's hand to the table and stood up, smirking. Tala smiled at him wrapping a hand around his shoulder

"And here we have the winner! I knew he could do it!". The crowd got wild, wanting to know who he was and how could he be able to beat Brian. He chose this chance to slip out of Tala's hold, and sneaked back to their room.

It was already late at night and he was trying to catch some sleep when Tala returned. He was relieved when the redhead didn't turn on the lights. He had pretty light sensitive eyes, especially when he was sleepy.

"Oh, sorry, are you asleep already?". For a while he considered of pretending to be asleep, but somehow he wanted to know what Tala would say now when he seemed calmer and more normal.

"Not yet.."

"Good." there was a dip on his bed. He sat up in a blink of an eye. "Whoa, even when I can't see it, your glare is impressive. I just can't get to my bed before my eyes adjust without making a mess, and I'm too tired to stand." he sighed and flopped back down

"Whatever..." he heard Tala smiling

"That's the spirit. And nice job back there, I got a pile of money. I knew you could win." now he was slightly curious.

"How come?"

"I could see it. You have nice hands." when Tala's hand touched his arm, he swatted it away.

"Shut up and go away"

"Seriously though, you had that certain aura in you. Like you could do anything you wanted to. And you never seemed to think Brian as a threat, although he was quite hostile"

"I don't need to consider a person like that as a threat. He seemed too straightforward. It's people who play tricks that are to be taken with caution" he saw how Tala's teeth glistened in dim light.

"I knew you would warm up to me" he showed the redhead of his bed.

"Ouch, Kai! That was rude!"

"And you are too annoying. Your eyes should be adjusted already, go to sleep and leave me alone". He could hear how Tala sighed, muttered something intangible and walked to his side of the room and falling to bed. Soon his soft and calm breathing could be heard. He sighed and turned to his side, facing the redhead's bed. It didn't seem good idea to turn his back on Tala. God knows what could happen. Then he fell asleep too, it would take all the energy he could gather to live with the redhead.

* * *

now, my cruelty is increasing, and I wanna have three (3) reviews before doing a new chap. ahahahahah *cough*, no, i'm not meant for evil crazy laughter. ain't that sad...? thanks for reading anyway


	3. Chapter 3

sorry it took this long and it's this short. the more you ask for more, the quicker I'll update. but thanks for all the _fabulous _reviews. they were nice to read. and then something that one rev prompted me to do:  
Warning: inqludes missspelling and a lots of bad grammar. i'll try do betterly next time

* * *

Chapter 3. Blue morning

He had a dream from his past. He was on a holiday with grandpa at their family cottage far in the countryside near a lake. In the morning, they woke up early, sat outside and watched the sunrise while listening birds. He liked early mornings, the peace and quiet, and so did grandpa. Usually, they didn't say a thing. Just sat there and breathed the fresh air before starting the days tasks of cooking, cleaning and fishing. And of course, some walking around and looking for wild animals or amazing views.

He slowly opened his eyes, still mostly asleep. He saw something pretty blue in front of him. With a jolt, his eyes snapped fully open and before the scene sunk in, his hand was already on the way to hit the huge blue orbs above his face. He realized it was Tala, and tried to stop his hand, but it was too late. All he managed to do was slow down the speed and aim for cheek, so the punch turned into a rather forcible slap. Tala swung a little, but didn't pull back. He glared up at the redhead, who was now glaring back, massaging the cheek

"Ouch, Kai. That was harsh"

"Why in the hell were you so freakingly close? You did cause this yourself" he answered back and pushed Tala away and sat up. Tala stepped back a little, pouting.

"I just wanted to be the first thing you see. It is said that seeing something nice first thing in the morning makes the day good". He sighed and rubbed his temples

"And how does your face qualify as nice?". The redhead show him a tongue and crossing his arms turned partly away from him.

"If you are like that, I don't want to play with you today". He smirked

"Good. That means it's still possible that this day is pleasant" he said and flopped back down. He didn't really feel like sleeping, but since the redhead was dressed and ready to head out, if he pretended to sleep some more, Tala might leave him alone.

"Do you actually consider some day as pleasant?" The question was asked in such a serious and mature voice he looked at Tala again. Was there functional mind somewhere in there? Tala looked straight back at him, serious and calm. It felt like the eyes could drill into his thoughts and find out all the things he tried to push away. His life was good enough. His grandpa hadn't had it easy, so there was no way he was going to complain about his small problems. So he broke the eye contact by turning to face the wall.

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Dunno. But you don't seem like you would enjoy your life"

"I don't need to enjoy it. It's enough that I live it the best I can"

"That's not true, and I'll prove it"

"Yeah, right"

"You know I'm right. I did win our bet". He turned to glare the redhead.

"The hell you did. Although it's hard to say for such a short time, I don't believe they have all their screws in the right places". This was not good. Now the redhead expression switched into something close to victorious, and definitely proud of himself.

"Then you probably want to spend more time with them. Which is good, since we are meeting them for breakfast."

"There is no we, and I don't want to. I don't need to know how many crazy persons walk freely around. You at least should be under surveillance"

"No, my mother has checked me. I'm sane"

"You do know saying that one is not insane makes it more likely that he is insane? And parent's opinion is not really any insurance"

"But my mother is a shrink, so she knows" he shook his head. Maybe he really should sleep more. Maybe when he woke up, Tala would have been just a bad dream. He closed his eyes and pulled the blanket higher.

"Kai, if you don't come with me, I'll invite them all here. And they wouldn't leave before evening. And you couldn't leave, because then we would rummage through your stuff. And you can't kick them all out, since you have only two hands and there is three of them. Even if you could take two out at once, one would stay in, and before you get that one out, the two come back". He pressed his eyes shut tighter and pulled the blanket over his head. "Okay, as you wish" there was beeping sound when Tala dialed a number to a phone to make a call

"Hey Max! Yeah, there is some issues now so.." he jumped from the bed and yanked the phone from the redhead, turned it's power off and then tossed the phone to Tala's bed.

"Fine. I'll come, but just to prove I won the bet". Tala smiled brightly and looked very pleased.

"Sure Kai, whatever you say"

* * *

so, long story short. or just plain short. however you want to think it. thanks for stícking around. and yes, I'm done with blackmailing people to review. it did not end too well. it made me go Mokona for a while. and there will be a story from Mokona's pov one day. raaaambling now. this rate a/n is longer than chap itself. not like that's new. a paraghrap in mi profile is longer than this. still, I hipe you enjoyed. there weren't many jokes...sorry.


	4. Chapter 4

new chap yay! no, I don't recall anymore what I wrote few moments ago, but I do know I worked with the grammar. we did push ups, sits up and stuff.  
thanks for reviewing  
Met, I did put some in there, but on some later chapter, there should be more about it.  
GabZ, Kai did Fall for Tala  
enjoy

* * *

Chapitre 4. Plans

Again, he was walking with the redhead. Tala had tried holding on to his hand again, and although it had been immature, he had poked Tala's already sore cheek, making gthe redhead let go. For a short while, Tala had been pouting, but unfortunately he had rebounced fast and was now talking jiberish. Not like he cared to listen.

They came to staircase and managed to get few stairs down when Tala tripped. The redhead, grabbed his hand and pulled him with him. Together they fell down and landed in the end of the stairway. Tala landed first and he fell over him, taking most of the impact to his hand, not wanting to crush the redhead. Tala was pale when looking up at him. He climbed off from Tala and stood up. Tala sat up too, hands shaking. He looked at Tala and reached out a hand, offering to help him up

"Are you okay?". Tala looked him, clearly shocked

"Y-Yeah, I think so. Thanks" the redhead mumbled and took his hand. When he pulled Tala up, the redhead was heavier than what should be expected with someone so frail. Apparently there was some muscles in the lithe body, otherwise it shouldn't weight so much. He stared while the redhead brushed himself clean from dust and stuff you could expect to find from school hallways. Then the blue eyes looked at his eyes "Are you okay? You did try to protect my head from banging too much to the stairs". He shrugged.

"I wonder why I did that. Not like there could have been any damage done". Then he started walking toward the dining hall. Sure, his hands had got few hard smashes, but nothing were broken or bent, so it didn't matter. He heard Tala heading after him and speeding up to catch him.

They entered the dining hall together. And Tala just had to fling the door open and pull a dramatic pose on the doorway. Why had he wanted to come just this school? He could have gone to few other places too. He rolled his eyes and walked away to get the breakfast. He was going to go and sit on an empty table, but Tala appeared and took his cereal bowl from the tray and walked to the table where Brian, Spencer and Max were waiting. Sighing, he walked after Tala. When he sat on the table, Tala gave him his bowl back. He glared at the redhead, who just smiled at him, eyes sparkling and the went to get breakfast for himself. He started eating, the faster he was done, the quicker he would get rid of the loony. He looked momentarily around, seeing Brian sipping coffee and reading a magazine, Max sitting next to him, all tied up, Spencer on his other side and staring at Max. he was partly curious, and if they wouldn't be friends of the crazy redhead, he would ask why the blond was tied. As it was, he knew the answer would be something stupid, so he just kept eating. Plus, Tala would definitely ask about it. As if on cue, the redhead was back and sat next to him.

"Maxie, why are you tied up?" Max opened his mouth to answer, but Brian beat him to it.

"He tried stealing my wallet and take my drivers license for reasons he refuses to tell". Tala giggled

"Hm, that's probably my fault. I asked if he could get me your license". Brian stared at Tala.

"And why did you ask for it?" there was an edge of threat in the voice, but Tala seemed unaffected

"I wanted to see what kind of picture you have. If it had been funny one, I could have updated in on the school's web page". Brian gave him a cold look and lifted the magazine so he was isolated from the group. But he had been right, the reason was stupid. Shaking his head slightly, he listened the next conversation.

"Will someone release me? I can't eat with my hands bound and I'm hungry." Brian didn't budge, Tala shook his head and started eating. Spencer, who had been watching all the time, offered

"I can feed you. I'm already finished my breakfast". Seeing there was no other way to get food, Max nodded in defeat. Spencer glowed and picked up Max's utensils. Then there was some 'open up' and 'say ah'. He wished he could bang his head on the table, but that would be unproper behavior. And he didn't want to look like he would fit in with these nutcases. Then Tala turned to face him, the red locks flipping along the movement, and mild lemon scent emitted from the locks. When had the redhead had time to take a shower? Yesterday, his hair had smelled of strawberries. He noticed Tala was looking him with anticipating look, but he had no idea what had just been said. But he was saved by Max

"My god, Tala, what has happened to your face?". All eyes were now focused on Tala and the red mark on his cheek. Even Brian looked up from his magazine and frowned a bit, giving him a glance.

"Kai was just likes to play it rough, that's all. But it was all worth it". Max gaped, Brian dropped the magazine and Spencer stared. He glared at Tala, voice pure ice

"You dare to indicate anything like that again, and I swear you'll be unable to even think about something like that for the rest of your life". Tala paled at this, coughing in his hand and blushing a little.

"Right. What I meant is that Kai didn't really appreciate my morning greeting. And he seems to have fast reflexes..." the redhead corrected, massaging the cheek, and looking at the table. Spencer shook his head and continued feeding Max, who had stopped choking. Brian put the magazine away and looked at Tala, shaking his head.

"Tala, I told you you shouldn't do that. How many troubles have you already gotten because of that?". Tala looked embarrassed, fidgeting a little. His eyes narrowed. Somehow he had the feeling the redhead was just acting.

"Many. But I just love seeing people waking up. They have the best and most adorable expressions at that time. And usually they are off-guard first thing in the morning." Tala finished, giving him an accusing look that made him smirk a little. Tala smiled at him, tilting his head, supporting elbows on the table and placing his head on his palms, looking straight into his eyes, capturing him in the stare. He swore he could drown in those eyes if he didn't pay attention.

"So Kai, what plans have you for today?". He frowned a little. Now he was walking on thin ice. The redhead was up to something.

"I thought I would visit the bookstore and get some of the schoolbooks. And then I might visit the library to see what they have to offer". Tala nodded, smiling wider.

"Cool. I need to get some books too, and I know the library from inside to out, so I can help you to get know where to find the useful books". Brian looked at Tala

"Just last night you refused to even consider something like that. And now you go voluntarily?"

"Yesterday you gave no clever reason why should I go there. But now I realize I do need to visit the bookstore. I need to get some paper and notebooks too". Brian shook his head.

"Fine. Let's get going after we have eaten". Tala nodded and the two others agreed. He smirked. The redhead had fallen in his trap, and now he had at least few hours without the biohazard. His back was slightly aching from the earlier fall. When all had finished and taken the trays away, they exited the dining hall. When he was about to head to his room, Tala grabbed his arm

"Kai, where are you going? The entrance is on the other way". He huffed.

"I know. But notice I only said I thought about visit the store. I don't need anything from there. But you guys have a nice day" with that, he yanked his arm free, glanced at the rest of the group, Max still having his arms tied, and walked away, dismissing Tala's eyes. But the look of deep disappointment he had seen in the blue eyes did bother him a bit. Why did it matter to the redhead if he was there or not? Sighing, he walked behind a corner and out of the earshot of Tala's calls.

* * *

yeah, bad grammar. I was meant to write falls on Tala. not for. sorry for the misunderstanding. -smirk-  
the more you ask for more, the more you might get it. unless your partner doesn't like begging. seriously, asking for it makes me wanna write. and that would be good, since I have zero plans for next chap. kick in the rear would help my inspiration.


	5. Chapter 5

I have read the guidelines. and they say the writer must try one's best. which I do. and I have spell checking thing in my computer, if it's not working properly, then it can't be helped. so, go ahead and file a complain. I'm touched (no, not in the litteral sense.) that someone wants to use so much time on lil' old me.  
everyone, please enjoy the chapter with all it's down falls. although, no one falls from anywhere on this chap. lol

* * *

Chapter 5. Made mistake

It was already afternoon before Tala and the others came back. He was casually reading on his bed when the door burst open and the loony entered, waving his hands and smiling

"Kai, I missed you! Were you lonely here all by yourself?". He glared at the redhead, closed his book and sat up. He was thinking a way to answer back to the loony without giving a new way for the redhead to fool around, when the others came in too.

"Hi Kai!" Max chirped and would have tried to glomp him if Spencer wouldn't have caught the blond.

"Max, don't. Otherwise you will end up thinking that being tied up by Brian for half day was a walk in the park". Tala nodded knowingly.

"Maxie, Spenc is right. I'm the jealous type, so I will make you regret it if you ever touch my Kai" with that, the loony tried to hug him. He quickly stood up and stepped aside, so Tala fell on the bed. He glared down at the redhead

"You better stop talking like that, or I make sure you will be unable to speak for good." the room fell silent and Tala looked back at him, looking serious

"And how are you going to do that?". He smirked evilly

"There is many ways. Most painful would be the one where I take a thick needle, press it in here" he touched Tala's neck and felt a shiver run through the redhead. "Then, with a little wiggle, I could ruin your vocal chords." Max paled and hid behind Spencer, who stepped back too. Brian cocked an eyebrow but wasn't otherwise affected. But Tala got a really sad expression and there was pain in his eyes when their eyes met again. He knew he had gone too far. He didn't want to scare the redhead. He sighed and headed to the door. He better leave now while he still could. He might end up trying to make up for what he just said, and that would end up him being teased by the loony. He was already at the door when Tala talked quietly, nearly hesitantly

"Where are you going?". He stopped and looked back at Tala, who had sat up and was hugging himself. He stared for a short moment, hoping he could turn back time. Sure, the redhead was extremely annoying, but seeing him like this felt wrong. There was no sparkle in his eyes.

"Honestly, I'm going to the gym and maybe a jog". Tala's smile came back and he seemed more normal

"You telling the truth?". He nodded. This probably would ease things a bit. At least there was some light in the blue eyes again.

"Good. Brian here likes working out too, so he can go with you". He shrugged and walked out

"Whatever". He heard whispers and then Brian walked after him, speeding a little to catch him and then they walked together.

"I need to go change clothes". Brian was wearing a jeans, so that seemed like a good idea.

"Tala asked you to spy on me, didn't he?" Brian not answering was an answer in itself.

"You really know how to break vocal chores?". He smirked.

"No idea. I have never been that interested in anatomy, but it seemed to work on people."

"Hm, you did have certain cruel aura that was very convincing."

"That was the plan. Come to th egym when you have changed." Brian cocked and eyebrow

"You are not going to run away?"

"Why bother? I still have to sleep in the same room with him, so just as fine I can let him play his little came and think he could win. But do tell him that I want him to clear the moving boxes away. They are in the way. Brian nodded and took walked off. He sighed. Why was he doing this? He should have just agreed when his parents offered to rent him a flat.

Roughly two hours later he returned his room. Tala was there and so were the two blonds. Max looked on the floor, looking pretty guilty.

"So, you found anything interesting in my stuff?". Tala glanced him.

"No. I start to think you are really boring". So, the redhead was offended. He noticed the boxes, still there and full of stuff.

"But you didn't bother to put your stuff in right places, although you had nothing fun to laugh at?". Tala smiled with a hint of satisfaction.

"Oh no, I totally forgot. I thought I would do it today, but then I ended up visiting the store and stuff, and I forgot all about it". He rolled his eyes. So, this was Tala's way of revenge. He chose to ignore the three and fetched a towel and soap. He was already going out again when he realized he should take some clean clothes too. It didn't seem likely that the visitors would be gone by the time he came back.

He took a long shower and scrubbed well. He had no urge to face the loony again. He would probably regret ever feeling sorry for spooking the redhead. He pulled on his usual cargo pants and black tank top. Then he gave up on resisting the unavoidable and went back to his room. When he stepped in, a smell of pizza greeted him. He saw that Brian had joined them again, and all of them were eating pizza. Lucky him he wasn't hungry after serious training, otherwise he would have had hard time withstanding the scent. He went to his bed and picked up the book again. But, his bookmark was gone. He looked up, to find Tala staring him. He frowned, and when wide smile spread on the redhead's face, he knew why the mark was gone. The loony could apparently be really childish. He dropped the book on his bed and massaged his temples. Life was going to be anything but easy. Then he noticed the change in the atmosphere, and felt his bed dip when someone else sat on it. He lowered his hand and glared at the intruder. Who was the redhead, a little too close for comfort, but not too close to be annoying. Tala searched for his eyes and he finally agreed to look into the blue orbs. They had a small staring contest, and Tala's eyes got the sparks back.

"I knew you aren't that bad person. Here have a slice". The redhead offered him a slice of pepperoni pizza. He glanced at the food, then looked at Tala again.

"I can always feed you dear, but I think you wouldn't like it". His brow twitched and Tala giggled. When there seemed to be no reason why not, he took the piece.

"Thanks" he took a bite. And he had to fight not to let his expression change. Someone had spiced up the slice with extra pepper and chili. He chewed it and took another bite. It burned his mouth, but seeing Tala looking so expecting made him want to endure it. He was not going to let the redhead have his way all the time. Clearly, the loony would not rest until he had gained the vendetta, but he was not going to let him have it. So he ate the whole slice

"That was good. From what pizzeria did you order it? I might use it too". Tala's face dropped and then the loony started laughing so hard that he bent in two. He could only stare when the other had the fit. It took a while before Tala calmed down. The redhead was panting and wiped tears from his eyes.

"Kai, you are definitely not boring. I think I'll give you another chance". Crap. He smacked a hand to his forehead. This school year was going to be so long.

* * *

nope, the title had nothing to do with the reviews. it had something to do with Kai's thinking. and I'mnot saying he has bad logic. but the waking up may caused some short term damage. but, I'm sorry if the end is not good. i'm not sure I got it working. Kai didn't get it working -smirk-. no, I'm not talking about his...gosh, I'm not that polluted. although, I have been in questionable environment, so I could be...sorry for rambling again, i should post this so met can relax after heavy day. until we meet again. if we meet. it's possible that with all the new thing that are going on in FF, I get banned. so, just in case, have a nice summer! see ya!


	6. Chapter 6

Here is the long waited sixth chapter. to begin with, I didn't think this story would have even six chapters. Now, we'll see how long we can keep this up. have fun and watch out for pillows

* * *

Chapter 6. Before it starts

He lowered his hand, ignored Tala and picked up his book. The loony gave a little giggle and started talking with his friends. He did not care to listen what they were talking, and lazily tried to find the page he had been reading. But the book was rather big, so it wasn't so easy task.

"Page 239". He looked at the redhead, who was smiling at him, head slightly tilted to the side. He couldn't tell if the other was lying or not, but that didn't really make a difference. So he flipped on to page 239, and although it wasn't the right page, it was the correct spread. He looked at Tala once again, eyebrow raised. So, the redhead wasn't just for pranks.

"...thanks" he finally muttered before starting to read. Though, he did see how Tala's blue eyes glistened a little with joy when the redhead's smile got brighter.

Hours passed and he started feeling a little sick. It was not a good idea to eat so soon after serious working out. He always started feeling nausea if he did. But he couldn't have refused to take the pizza. It would have made the fight into cold war. And he didn't care to go through all that trouble. He liked being able to sleep without expecting to be woken up by a glass of water being thrown at his face. But now his stomach was in a riot and it ached. He would have wanted to curl up and get right of the pain, or at least lie down, but with the group around and Tala sitting on his bed, he was not going to do either one. Finally, it was time for evening snack and the group started getting up and ready to leave. He did not move a muscle, clenching his jaw so he could not flinch when a surge of pain came. Tala looked at him

"Kai, are you coming?". He just shook his head, he didn't trust he wouldn't throw up if he opened his mouth.

"You sure?". He looked up at Tala, who was now standing in front of him, looking at him right in the eyes, the blue eyes showing the slightest amount of concern. The sight made him smirk a little, and he nodded, then continued reading the book. He heard Tala huffing, and from the corner of his eyes, he could see how the redhead shrugged and lead the group out. Before the door closed, the red head appeared again

"Kai, if you need anything, you know where to find me". He looked up at the head, but it had already disappeared and the door clacked shut. That had been strange. He had not anticipated the loony to act like that. He had no more time to ponder this wonder when his gut ached again. With a sigh, he dropped the book and heard it hit the floor. He did not mind about it, just flopped on the bed, curling up into a ball and closing his eyes. This was the absolute last time he was going to eat so soon after training. The pain wave passed and he fell asleep in seconds, being worn out for the odd day.

He woke up when someone gently shook his shoulder. He didn't feel like waking up, it had been warm and pleasant to sleep. The shaking got little stronger and he recognized the voice calling him.

"Kai, Kai waaakee uup, it's time for evening wash out and then you can go back to sleep". He grunted and tried to swat the hand away.

"I don't want to". A laugh was heard

"Aww, you are being childish". His eyes snapped open and he bolted upright. His grandpa used to say that to him when he had been misbehaving. Shocked, he just stared at Tala for a moment, but when the redhead was about to say something, he quickly stood up and hurried to the bathroom. When he had locked the door behind him, he leaned against the door, craned his head back and looked at the ceiling. His chest ached and his eyes prickled. He closed his eyes, sighed and tried t o force his body to relax. His grandpa was gone, there was no point crying over it, and definitely no reason to freak out just because someone used the same phrase. He should just stop acting like a kid and man up. He pushed himself off of the wall and went to wash his teeth and face.

He returned to the room and found Tala sitting on his bed holding his book and looking worried. When he closed the door, Tala looked up and jumped up when seeing it was him.

"Kai, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have woken you up, but I just thought..." Tala looked really troubled, and he didn't want that. He didn't want to cause the annoying loony any worries. God knows how strange the redhead would get if let to believe he would freak out from the smallest of things. So he lifted a hand up, effectively quieting Tala.

"Shut up. I don't mind. And I do hate sleeping with unwashed teeth, they feel gross in the morning". Tala calmed down, nodded and smiled.

"I think so too! That's why I woke you. But I have to say, you looked pretty adorable when sleeping". He glared at the redhead, took a pillow from the bed and threw it at the others face. Tala gaped after the pillow had fallen off of his face and on the floor. He smirked when Tala just stared dumbstruck.

"So, that's how you can be silenced". Tala looked at him in the eyes, and then the mischievous sparkles appeared.

"Oh, so you want to play, eh? Will see about that" Tala quickly grabbed the pillow from the floor and charged, he tried to stop the redhead, but instead of flinging the pillow at his face, the loony just dropped it and jumped on him in soccer style, knocking him on the floor. He landed on his back, Tala on top of him, and the air was knocked out of his lungs. Tala let go of him, and sat up, still on top of him.

"Hm, still think it's a good idea to try to silence me?". He looked up at the redhead, trying to catch his breath. Tala got very strange expression on his face, and leaned lower, eyes never leaving his. He frowned, not following what the redhead was up to know. So, he reached out, found the pillow and smacked it on the loony's face, making him loose balance and falling off of him. He sat up

"Yeah, whatever it takes to silence you" then he stood up, tossed the pillow back on the bed and said over his shoulder to the redhead who was still sitting on the floor

"You should go brush your teeth too. I would like to go to sleep soon, and I don't want you to run around while I try to sleep." he heard Tala getting up and leaving the room. He sighed and sat on the bed. What the heck was that? The loony had been more strange than usual, and he wasn't sure if he was comfortable with the expression the redhead had had. But for know, he should just try to deal with it. Maybe sharing the room with the annoyance wouldn't be so bad. There was the moments that were nearly okay. He smirked when remembering the stunned look on Tala's face after the pillow hit. Shaking his head, he changed into pajamas. Soon Tala came back and rummaged around to find his pajamas. Finally, the shirt was found under the bed and the pants from one of the moving boxes.

"Wouldn't it be easier if you just cleared the boxes away, so you wouldn't need to rummage through them every day?" he wasn't sure why he had started the conversation, but what was done was done, and now he got to face Tala and his explanations once again.

"It might be. But how would I then annoy you?" he glared. There wasn't good points at living with the loony. "Plus, I have the whole year time to do that, so there is no rush."

"Actually, there is only half year time. After that, it would be stupid to unpack them, if you already got halfway through like that". Tala spun around, the red locks flapping around like flames, reflecting in the light that came from the window. He shook his head, he was not going to get caught staring at the loony's hair. He would never hear the end of it.

"My, you have a point. So, I shall empty them in January".

"Doesn't that exactly make it pointless and strange?"

"Yes, but that's my trademark. That's what people expect of me". He rolled his eyes before laying down and closing his eyes.

"You know, you don't have to do stuff just because people expect you to". He peeked at Tala and saw the redhead was about to say something, but then changed his mind.

"Good night Kai" was all he said. Odd guy.

"...night". He watched how Tala went to bed too, dug underneath the blanket and turned to face the wall, back towards him. For a while, he just looked at the back, and after few moments, the redhead's breathing calmed and he was probably asleep. Or hell of an actor, both of which seemed just as possible. Nope, he had no chance of understanding the redhead. Not that he wanted to. With that as his last thought, he turned to face the wall too.

* * *

did ya like? reviewing makes me update faster. just FYI. going to play with my doggy now. see ya!


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry this is pointles´and short again, but it just doesn't seem proper to add the trip to this one. it would probably make it a really short description of the events, since I just can't have too long chaps. they aren't my thing. but anyway, thank you so much for all of you who have reviewed, and deep apologies for it taking so long before I wrote a new chap. wish you enjoy

* * *

Chapter 7, Who would have thought

Kai woke up in the morning to a lovely sound. At first he didn't care to open his eyes, but then he started wondering where the sound came from. Rather lazily he opened his eyes. He was laying on his back, so all he saw was ceiling. Which was really good, because he wouldn't have wanted to have the loony so close to him right from the start. He yawned and stretched, then he turned his head to the side. What he saw was Tala sitting on the opposite side of the room, on the already made bed, looking fresh and ready for the day. But what was amazing was that the redhead was singing, eyes closed, looking calmer than ever. He just stared, not sure what to think. He didn't know the song, but that wasn't really anything special, since he didn't really now any new songs. But what was amazing was the loony's way of singing, he was clearly enjoying himself, swaying a little at the beat, and still he lived along the songs atmosphere, serious when needed and happy when it was time for it. All in all, it was rather impressive, nothing he would have expected. Honestly speaking, he had thought the loony couldn't be serious no matter what. But he clearly was giving all he got to the song. He wasn't sure when it had happened, but suddenly he realized the blue eyes were looking directly at him, with a rather amused glint. He frowned and sat up, running a hand through his hairs and messing them up in the process.

"I have heard that people look funny when they wake up when their hair is messed up and sticking to every direction, but I see you do that on purpose. Your hair was just fine before you touched it" he gave the redhead a glare, but didn' say anything, just got up and headed to the bathroom. When he came back, Tala was still sitting on the bed, looking sternly at the boxes on the floor. The redhead didn't look up when he entered.

"Kai, will you go to karaoke with me and the group?"

"No way. I have never been in one, and I like to keep it that way". The loony looked up, frowning.

"That's even more the reason to come. It will be fun. If you can't sing, then everybody else will have fun."

"So I could hear about it the rest of the year? No thanks"

"Kai, don't be a party pooper. You don't have to sing if you don't want to. If people asks you to, I promise I'll go sing something in your place" he shook his head

"And how is that meant to help?". The loony sighed and looked at him like he was the one being stupid.

"You heard me Kai. I am good singer, and people love to hear me sing. Usually I don't perform in public, since I rather let it be something just me and my close friends enjoy" he lifted an eyebrow

"And when did we become close friends?" the redhead got up and came to him, halting right in front of him and looking him in the eyes. The redhead was slightly shorter than he was, so Tala had to look up to him. He couldn't help the smirk, since the position they were pretty much ruined the redhead's threatening look.

"As you can see, we are close. And I like being around you, and think you are cool guy, so we are friends"

"Doesn't friendship usually require it to be mutual? I definitely don't enjoy hanging with you." the loony smiled sweetly

"Dear Kai, I didn't say we should die together. I'm not a big fan of tragedies, and being hanged is third on the ways I don't want to die" he lifted an eyebrow, the redhead really was crazy. And although he noticed it was a sneaky way to change subject, he had to ask

"You have a list of ways you don't want to die?" the redhead beamed nodding

"Sure I do. I also have a list of favorite ways to die. In case someone murders me, and tries to frame it as a suicide, but does it in the wrong style, he'll get caught thanks to the list". He sighed. It was quite obvious why Tala could be murdered, but that was still crazier than he had expected.

"Whatever. I am still not coming. School starts tomorrow, and I rather glance through what we will be thought, so it's easier to understand." the redhead's eyes widened and mouth dropped open

"Are you serious? You can't be. You seem much too cool to be bookworm" he shook his head irritatedly

"Taking school seriously doesn't make one any less cooler. Besides, 'It's better to start early than finish in rush'."

"Wow, that sounds clever. Bet you didn't make it up?" he shook his head, looking past the redhead

"No, it was my grandfather..." he felt Tala's gaze on him, but ignored it. He did not want to share it with this loony. After a moment of silence, the redhead stepped back and nodded.

"That's fine. It also means you will come to the karaoke." he frowned and looked back to the loony

"And how does it confirm anything?". The loony's smile was wide and eyes shone triumphantly.

"Because I want you to come with me to a lot of places, and we only have so little time to visit all of them. So, we better start now than rush it in the end". He glared at the redhead, who didn't back out at all.

"What makes you think I would come with you to any of the places?". There was a pause, and he could see the redhead trying to come up with something. Then a smug smile spread on the face.

"Because if you don't I'll make your life miserable."

"Then all I have to do is to get a new room."

"But that would mean you give up. Can you take it that people think you couldn't handle something as simple as living with me?". He smirked

"You really think I would fall for that easy? I don't need others opinion to know what I am. They can think whatever they want as long as they live me alone." Tala frowned, but then brightened up again.

"But I don't really need to live with you to annoy you. I have connections, and I am good with people. Even if you don't care about their opinions, I doubt even you could manage with at least third of the school pulling pranks on you and talking behind your back. All I have to do is organize a little and give them advice and encouragement". He glared at Tala, the loony couldn't be serious. But people did like making others miserable, you could tell by all the wars and stuff, so it wasn't completely impossible. And now, he could at least keep an eye on what the redhead was plotting. Keep your friends close, enemies closer, isn't that what they say? He sighed, better to get it done with.

"Fine. To the karaoke. But I won't sing." Tala smiled so widely he feared the delegate face might split in half. But the blue eyes were so happy and pleased he didn't feel entirely bad. Anyway, being in a group made the loony pay attention to other people, so he probably had more peaceful time with them than staying here and listening the redhead's complains and waiting for the next prank. But, one way or another, he would get even with the loony.

* * *

that's that. nothing more to comment. except you do know wish means it's less likely to happen? good. you don't realize what that has to do with anything? never mind. reviewing makes things happen faster, just so you know. so no need to visit a doctor for that kind of problem...crazy talk again? oh yes, I excel at crazy talk...


	8. Chapter 8

Because of the long wait between updates, I present you a little longer chap. it has nothing in it, but maybe you see the effort to read through it. it might have spelling mistakes, but I did try my best n.n' hope you enjoy

* * *

Chapter 8, Walking around

They ate breakfast together, and the loony was more than able to keep up the conversation without his help. What was said was irrelevant, since most was rumors about people he didn't know, or what all the redhead had done with his friends. It was not too interesting, although he did listen carefully in case he would find something he could use to shut the loony up. But nothing like that came up. He started thinking the redhead might actually know what he was saying, and made sure nothing could be used against him. He smirked, we would see about that...

Around noon, Tala said it was time to head out, and he sighed, but followed the loony without wasting energy to try to fight about it anymore. The city was close, so they walked there. From the corner of his eye, he noticed the redhead looked really happy and solemn, turning his head this and that way to look the view. He glanced around too, but there wasn't really something that could explain the cheery mood. He looked at the redhead again, only to see the blue eyes looking straight at him and the loony's smile to widen some more. He glared

"What's so freaking fun you have to smile like an idiot?" Tala snickered at this

"I'm just so happy we get to do this. I figured you wouldn't come." He shrugged

"You were pretty convincing. And it's not like I had the nerve to listen your whining about it the whole day, and I'm not planning on going to jail for something so small" after a while Tala got the little jab and punched him slightly to the arm, pouting

"Hey, don't go calling my life small. I have large variety of things to do, think and plan. So, my life is full" he rolled his eyes while smirking to the redhead, god he was easy to get offended.

"The only thing that is large, is your talkativeness. Ever tried being quiet?" now he could see the pissed spark in the blue eyes, and it just made him smirk some more. This was rather amusing. Especially since there was no one to see or hear them talking.

"Just this morning you seemed like you enjoyed listening to me." he shrugged

"If seemed meant a thing, you should be rather intelligent" he had failed. Tala clapped his hand and chirped

"Oh Kai, I didn't know you think I look that good". Now he had lost the main point here, and Tala had lost his mind. Or what was left of it at least.

"How the hell you can come up with something like that from what I said?" the loony was jumping ahead, just like a little kid on the first day of summer break. Now the redhead stopped and turned to look at him, tilting his head to the side

"My mother is a shrink, so I know things about human mind and what certain sayings mean" he snorted.

"The fact your mother knows something doesn't mean you do. If something, it probably gives you too many ideas and false confidence, which could lead to serious problems"

"How come?" he kept walking and walk right past the redhead, not bothering to look at the loony

"Because you might annoy the guy you should be living with, and even you should know that's not a good idea." he heard that Tala had started walking again too and was accelerating to catch him. Just for fun, he increased his phase a little, causing Tala to start jogging to close the distance between them. When Tala came to his side, face flushed but looking determined to keep up with him, he had to give the guy a credit, he wasn't a quitter. Which meant he wouldn't get rid of the redhead easily.

"Come on Kai, don't be like that. You could just enjoy the fact you have a break and you don't need to stress about things. Just have fun and relax" he looked at the redhead, wondering why would he need to relax or any of that crap. Happiness didn't last, so why should he look for it or enjoy it. It seemed like a waste of effort. But he didn't feel like talking about their life philosophies, since that would go too personal, and if he get to know the loony better, he would loose it too. He could bet Tala's friends had been just normal before meeting the redhead. So they walked ahead in silence, and after a while Tala sighed and gave up the pouting.

"So, what do you say we go checking the city, since we have some spare time before the gang comes. I have lived near here my whole life, so I could show you around." he glared at the redhead, who pulled the face of complete innocence.

"If we have spare time, why the hell did we leave so early? Like I would care to look some sights."

"It'll be fun, let's go" the city was already in view, and Tala quickened his step in order not to give him time to argue. He sighed, and went along the loony. What the heck did it matter at this point, he could juntas well see what this place had to offer.

Unfortunate for him, all Tala knew was irrelevant. He did not need to know where the teens hang out, or what movie theater had best seats or candy. It was after two when Tala said it was about time they headed to the karaoke. Finally he wouldn't be the focus point of Tala's attention, that actually made the karaoke sound nearly nice. They walked around roughly half an hour, and the loony was showing signs of worry and he kept repeating we are nearly there, just a few blocks. Hr let this go on for a while, but then he got totally bored and stopped.

"Hey idiot, you don't really think I believe you are lost? I am not buying that, so you can just stop" the redhead who had been walking in front of him froze. After a while he got irritated and walked to the loony, looking at his face that was totally spaced out. He sighed and gave a light smack on the back of Tala's head. It worked well since the redhead snapped right back to present and stared at him like he was an alien.

"How did you know?" he smirked

"Don't think I'm that stupid. But aren't you nearly professional psychology, shouldn't you be able to tell?". The redhead tried to defend himself

"Psychology and behavior analysis are two different things." now he knew he had won this round.

"Really? Well correct me if I'm wrong, but isn't language analysis more about behavior analysis than basic psychology?" he watched how Tala tried to find a way to throw this back at him, but then the redhead sighed in defeat and dropped his head

"Okay, you got me this time. But how did you do that?" the head lifted again and two blue orbs were filled with curiosity. He shook his head.

"That's for me to know. But if you don't take us to the karaoke now, I will walk back home." the redhead sighed again and then lead the way to the right place, that was just few blocks away. He glared at the redhead a little before they entered. Why did the other had to be so darn stupid.

Inside, the gang was already waiting them in a table. It was a large hall like area, with a platform on one wall that had the band and a mic stand and a screen that showed the lyrics. But the noise was horrible. He didn't understand how anyone could listen to something like this. It sounded just like a cat walking on broken glass with a mouse trap pinched on it's tail. If he had had anything in hand, he would have throwed it at the blue haired shrimp that was on stage, apparently killing some song. He even noticed that Tala's jaw was clenched shut and his hands twitched like he had wanted to press them over his ears. They sat on the table and waited for the nuisance to stop. When that happened, the whole audience sighed in relief and next one rushed to the stage so the bluenet couldn't butcher another song. Max lifted his head from the table and greeted them with a lopsided smile.

"That was the worst song ever. Tala please, will you sing something to us?" he shook his head and thanks to the brain damage the previous performance had done, he couldn't stop himself from asking

"Why do you want him to sing so badly? It's not like he is that good." now Max stared at him in disbelief, and both Brian and Spencer were glaring at him. The loony on the other hand seemed very pleased with the situation. While glaring, Brian spoke

"How can you say that? Tala is one of the best singers this city has. Have you even heard him sing?" he nodded and responded

"To me, that just means this place doesn't have that good singers to begin with. And after that one, I have no problems believing it" now Max gasped

"You have heard him sing and you still don't appreciate his talents? That's awful" he sighed and glared at the loony

"Have you brainwashed them or something? They are fools." the redhead giggled at this, but Spencer got ready to punch his teeth out. Now Tala interrupted

"Calm down. I sang to him this morning partly before he woke up. But no matter what, he is entitled to have his own opinion. So just let it go" the three nodded and calmed down

"Clearly brainwashed" he muttered and Tala smiled brightly at him. Then the mic was free and Tala went to gain it.

He didn't recognize the first song, but it was something about lemon trees and waiting for something to free one from somewhere. Rather odd song, so it with the redhead perfectly. The next song was something he recognized too. It was the song that had been playing on the last anniversary of his grandparents before grandma had died. He had been rather small, but he remembered it well mostly because his grandpa always went so still and sad when hearing it.

_You are the only exception.._

He looked at the stage and saw the audience living with the song. And privately he could admit the redhead sung well. But if he would say that out loud, he would hear about it the rest of his life. And god knows what the loony would do when hearing it. He concentrated on the words, and could nearly see his grandpa's face and hear him muttering the words. Then he looked straight at Tala, and those blue eyes looked at him, having an odd look in them, and he could feel how grandpa's image drifted furter. He didn't want that now when he was so close to it, so he stood up and walked out and with the same speed all the way back to school. He missed his grandpa, he wasn't going to deny it, and he was happy he was alone for the time being.

It was already rather late when Tala came back. They did their evening routines and they were already going to bed and the light were of when he wanted to break the tension between them. The redhead was offended that he had took of so abruptly, and somehow he didn't want to fall asleep while having an issue with the loony. But neither was he going to explain why he had left or apologize, so all he had left was to say something and hope Tala would snap back to normal like he had done before.

"It wasn't your singing. I just had something I needed to do" a snort

"Yeah, right, you must really think I'm stupid." he sighed, how come the redhead was this offended. He had walked out, what's the big deal?

"I'm sorry, okay?" no way, that was already too much. He had no reason to apologize. But at least it worked and Tala sighed, sounding already happier and said

"Okay then, it's fine. Good night Kai, but I won't sing to you again". He smirked a little, like he would want that anyway. But then an idea popped to his head and he couldn't shake it of, so he gave in and asked, just so he could get some sleep.

"Tala, what is the way you want to die the most?" he looked at Tala who turned his head to look at him, small smile on his lips.

"I want to die happy" the redhead whispered and flopped back down, falling asleep quickly. He on the other hand said up later and wondered why happiness was so important and how odd the loony really was. He turned so he was facing Tala and fell asleep.

* * *

that's that. you liked? no? tell me, (aka, review) and depending on what the opinion is, I'll update it as soon as I can.


	9. Chapter 9

i swear, one day they will have lessons. hope everyone who reads enjoy. have fun, don't throw stuff at me, it's not my fault...

* * *

Chapter 9, Rough beginning

Kai had not slept well, and he woke up way too early. He didn't find the need or will to get up already, so he just laid there, eyes closed and letting his mind wonder. Time passed, and the loony woke up. At first he thought about getting up, but then he figured he could just as well spare himself from having a conversation with the redhead first thing in the morning. So he stayed still and listened carefully what the redhead was doing. He heard how Tala's bare feet touched the floor and some cracking when the other stretched. Then the loony started rummaging through his boxes, first calmly and relaxed, then increasingly more feverishly. But, apparently the redhead wasn't that worried about finding whatever it was he was looking for, since he started quietly singing something. At first he couldn't hear the words or recognize the tune, but when the redhead started singing more audibly, he noticed it was Rudolph the Red nosed reindeer. He flashed a smirk and propped himself up to his elbows.

"And I thought I wouldn't have to hear you sing again." the redhead quickly spun around, face astonished and lifting a hand to guard himself from harm. When the loony saw it was just him, his expression darkened somewhat and he gave him a rather cold look before continuing to go through his boxes.

"Well, it wouldn't have happened, if you hadn't pretended to be asleep, just to spy on me" he rolled his eyes, the loony clearly had issues. How come the more they were together, the more irritated Tala was? Really, he should be the one being in foul mood, he had lost his free day yesterday.

"Like I would care to spy you. I gain more info than I need just living with you." the redhead tensed up, but didn't look at him. For a while there was an awkward silence, and then he sat up at the edge of his bed and looked at Tala's back.

"So, what's the matter now?" the redhead glanced at him, face in silent reprimand

"You are mean, that's what. You never think how others feel?" he felt a ting of irritation. Who was the loony to talk like that?

"Like you do. You just make people do whatever you want them to, not caring if they agree with you" he watched how the redhead slowly turned around and face him, cheeks closing in to the color of his hair.

"You...you have no idea what it's like to try and help someone. At least I try to make others feel better, have you ever even heard of it?". His eyes narrowed involuntarily and he glared back at the redhead. He did recall grandpa saying it wasn't fitting to loose temper in any occasion, but grandpa never had to deal with someone as unstable and crazy as the annoyance right in front of him. He stood up

"The hell? I even agreed to go to the damn karaoke with you fool and you idiotic gang" now the redhead was really pissed and squeezing the shampoo bottle he had found from the box.

"Don't you dare to call them idiots! They are ten times smarter than you'll ever be!" the high pitched scream hurt his ears, and he growled back.

"Hah, if they were, they wouldn't hang around with you. What have you done to brainwash them? Hypnotized the, or paid them off?". When Tala paled a little, he felt little guilty, but not enough to stop. "But I'll grand them the benefit of a doubt and say they might be something if they didn't spend so much time with you". The blue eyes filled with unshed tears

"You are so cruel. I don't wanna see you ever again. You think you are so high and mighty, and that others are just scum, but..." he missed the last part, because the loony had lost the final screw and had thrown the shampoo bottle at him and he had been too occupied by the wet eyes to see it coming. And it hit right above his right eye with force. He could feel the bottles seam pressing into his skin and that blood started leaking when the bottle fell to the floor with a thud. He lifted a hand to his eye and pressed it on the wound, had the bottle hit any lower he might be in serious trouble, but now it didn't feel that big deal. When he touched the cut, he noticed it was rather small. Nothing to worry about for real. He looked at the redhead, who was staring him, hand pressed against his mouth and trying to held the tears in. He looked at the loony and sighed. Why had he gotten so annoyed by that? The redhead had done and said much more annoying things in the time they had known each others. He crouched down and picked the bottle up. He looked at it and frowned. Cinnamon scented? He didn't even know there were such a shampoo. He looked back at the redhead and was about to ask where was this from, when Tala stuttered, still shocked

"My God, I'm so sorry...Kai, I...um...are you alright? Did it hurt badly?" he shook his head and sat back on the bed.

"If you didn't meant to hurt, why did you throw the bottle?" he calmly watched how the redhead squirmed and shifted from one leg to another

"I just..it just.."

"Slipped?" now Tala stopped the movement and looked straight at him

"No. but I aimed at you arm." he lifted and eyebrow, and causing it to bleed little faster, and smirked when seeing the loony swallowing hard when seeing the blood.

"So you aren't that accurate? Good to know." the redhead kept looking him worriedly. He sighed "I'm fine. You think little thing like that would beat me? Get realistic." there was a small smile forming on the lips and the blue eyes started dry up.

"I am also sorry about what I said. I didn't mean all what I said." he glared at the loony, who giggled in return.

"Ain't that nice. But what was it that really annoyed you in the beginning?" he was not sure why he wanted to know, it wasn't his usual manner to be this curious, but somehow it didn't seem like a bad thing. The redhead glanced aside and shifted nervously, then fetching a tissue and giving it to him.

"So you can wipe the blood away" the loony explained when he looked at him questioningly. Then the redhead sighed and looked at the floor "Okay, it was because you said all that about me singing badly and then your run off." He rolled his eyes feeling slightly irritated again.

"I did say I'm sorry." Tala quickly looked up and made a silencing gesture.

"I know, I know. And I bet you don't do it often, but I'm rather sensitive when it comes to singing. People don't give me much positive feedback, since other than being odd, there is nothing excellent in me. Except singing. From that, people compliment me, and I feel good. And when you brought me back to Earth..." he took the paper from the wound and noticed it had ceased bleeding.

"I never said you were bad. I just said I had heard better. But there is always someone better than you, no matter what you do, so you should get used to it. It didn't sound half that bad." now the redhead beamed, eyes sparkling, looking even more bright with the still present extra moisture. He got up again and held out the bottle so the loony could take it. The redhead took the bottle and smiled at him like before

"Kai, you are rather sweet guy. You just hide it really well most of the time." he didn't know what to say, so he changed the subject.

"Whatever. But tell me, how many shampoos do you have?" The redhead gave him odd look and asked

"How many do you think I have?" that needed some thinking. The hair had smelled strawberry, and lemon, and not this cinnamon thing

"Three at least." the blue eyes widened slightly, and then there was a very happy glow to them.

"Well, I have eight. All that have some lovely scent." he lifted an eyebrow and cocked his head.

"Why eight?"

"Because it makes no sense. 7 is obvious, one for each day, 6 means one for weekdays and one for weekends and nine would be one for each day and one in formal and one informal parties." he smirked

"If you think it like that, 8 works too. One for each day and one for parties." the loony gasped

"My god, you are right! What am I going to do now?" he chuckled at the redhead's problem

"Get ten. It could be though as having for two weeks weekdays, but what would you usee on weekends? And neither dose it make sense for having one for each day and then some." he just watched how Tala considered this and how slowly his expression filled with joy and he looked like he would hug him. He stepped back

"Thanks you, that'll work! I hope I remember that the next time I have a chance to visit shops..."

"Whatever. You better go to the shower unless you wanna be late from the tutoring thing." the redhead nodded and started nearly hopping to the door . When the redhead was nearly gone, he pocked his head back in and smiled at him mischievously

"You know, that was our first fight, and it was on a first schoolday" he looked at the redhead with bored expression

"Yeah, so what?"

"Nothing. It's just that we did sound like and old couple, fighting over nothing and then calming down just like that." he quickly crabbed his pillow and threw it at the door, and it hit it just when Tala closed the door. He could hear the loony's laughter when the other walked down the hallway. He flopped down on the bed and closed his eyes. That redhead gave him a headache.

* * *

That's that. was it satisfying? please do leave a review on your way out.


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry I'm not contacting anyone. I just don't have anything to say, so I can't imagine having a conversation. about the chap, the title is random, and the whole thing might be weird and stuff, but let's blame the shrimp for that. yeah, enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 10, Accidents, incidents and settling down

After the loony had left, he felt so tired, and before he knew it he had fallen back asleep. He woke up when the redhead gently shook his shoulder and called his name

"Kai, wake up now. You'll miss breakfast if you don't hurry". He felt anything but getting up, but he opened his eyes and blinked at the brightness. He buried his face into the mattress, his head was aching. But the loony kept nagging at him, starting to just pull him upright

"Seriously, you don't look like the type who have problems getting up" he grimaced and looked at the redhead and shook him off.

"Whatever..." he turned his gaze away when even the blue eyes seemed too bright.

"Kai, are you okay?"

"Yeah, just give me a break" Tala stepped back and continued his morning preparations. He sighed and started to get ready too. The redhead was ready before him, but stayed and waited for him

"You can go without me. It's not like you need to wait for me" Tala nodded, being serious for once

"I know. But I want to wait you." a playful smile appeared "Besides, you would miss me if I left, since we may not spend the whole day together" he snorted at that, but thought it better not to comment. It would just give the loony more fuel. When he was done, the redhead opened the door and they walked to the diner. They were little late, so the three others were already there, having reserved a seats for them. They sat down to opposite sides of the table, Tala next to Max and he next to Spencer. He found it little odd, since the taller blond was all the time swirling around the shorter one. Not that he really cared, but he wasn't really into sitting next to mostly strangers while eating. You never knew how they would behave, some made a mess, some were just noisy. The others talked about something, but he couldn't focus on it. Suddenly Max looked him straight in the eyes and piped

"Hey, what's wrong with your eye? It's red." he didn't manage not to comment

"Oh really? What a news...". Max shook his head and pointed at him

"I'm serious. Look at his right eye". He gave the blond a quick glare before turning his face towards his plate. He didn't like getting this much attention, especially when he had no idea why. But then a hand grabbed his chin and jerked his face up and the blue eyes bore on him. He watched how the redhead's face turned from curiosity into shock

"My god...Kai, your eye is completely bloodshot.." he smacked the hand away, releasing his head from the hold.

"Knock it off. I didn't slept well, that's all." now Brian cocked an eyebrow and asked, grinning a little too widely

"Yeah, and why is that?" Tala exchanged a look with Brian and faintly blushed. Before situation would get out of hand, he said

"Because of the loony's snoring." Brian and Spencer burst into laughter, Max tried to stifle his. Understandable really, he was enough close to the redhead to receive a punishment. Then Tala started complaining to the two laughers and he focused on finishing his breakfast. Half way through the meal, he suddenly felt lightheaded and when that passed, he didn't feel like eating anymore. Not feeling the strength to get away, he sat there with the others and partly dozed of. He was brought back to present when the others pulled their seats back with brain shattering noise. He sighed and got up to follow them. While they queued to get rid of their trays, the redhead came to stand next to him. After some nervous shifting, Tala finally spoke.

"Kai, your eye, I'm sorry. Does it hurt? Maybe you should go see a doctor." he glanced at the loony

"No thanks. I don't need a doc to tell me it's just fine. And I'm just fine, so stop fussing." he didn't have the energy to handle one panicking redhead now right now, so it was better to say all was well. Sure, he felt a little odd, but nothing that wouldn't pass. The loony could be one huge pain in the neck if he so willed, and right now he just wanted to have a nap.

They walked to the lecture hall, where the first introduction occasion was meant to be held. Lucky him it the lessons started only after midday, and the tutoring thing was just about getting to know the rules and employees, so it was nothing important. Which lead to him sleeping throughout the speeches. Afterward he felt really groggy so, he paid no attention when Tala had disappeared. He would have a lesson of English first, and then a math lecture. So he would be home soon, and he wouldn't have to take more of this noise and fuss. He was walking towards the correct class room, when the loony emerged in front of him with a huge smile

"Kai, allow me to introduce you to a special someone" he didn't like the look on the redhead's face, and then the loony stepped aside and revealed a short blue eyed boy standing behind him. "I told Tyson here you heard his singing yesterday, and that it swept you away." he glared at the redhead, who looked very pleased with himself. Then he turned his attention towards the shrimp, who had stepped fort, posing and rubbing his nose in rather stupid way.

"Yeah, so you are my fan, nice to meet you. I know I have talents, and it's always nice to hear someone is touched by my songs" he saw how the redhead held back a laughter, lips twisting and eyes sparkling. Then he glared the shrimp. "So, since you liked it so much, I figured I could give you an extra performance. I'll sing my favorite song for you". Up until the moment the boy started singing, he hadn't had any idea who the brat was, but when hearing the voice, a pain cut through his ears and took a shelter in his brain, throbbing there like a hammered thump. He acted on survival reflect and punched the shrimp square on the jaw, sending the kid to floor. Lucky him that cut off the singing, but instead the brat started complaining about rude behavior and whatnot. He gave the kid a glare, and walked away, not even caring to look at Tala. He should go to the English lesson, but the loony would be there too, and right now meeting the redhead would result in decapitation, although he wasn't sure whose. So instead, he chose to go on for a long calming jog. He went to chance clothes, and saw the bed calling him to have a little rest, but he steeled himself and took off. He had run a while when his legs nearly gave in. he staggered a little, but stayed upright. He walked a while, but all felt relatively good, although his head still hurt, but he figured there was no reason why he couldn't run more. While later he felt a thud and next thing he knew he was facing the ground. His head felt like bursting open, and when he tried to get up, another thud shook his world and he fell back down. He laid there a while, it wasn't that bad, it wasn't commonly used trail, so no one should run at him and the soft ground didn't feel that bad. He shifted a little,and then sighed and closed his eyes. If he couldn't get up and going yet, he could just as fine rest. Later he woke up, and carefully sat up. When there were no further world shift problems, he got up and started heading to school. If he could read the sun's position, it was already late afternoon, so he had missed the math too. But, he didn't feel good enough that being in a lecture would be waste of effort.

It felt like ages before he was back at the dorm and at his door. He struggled with his key, his hand shook slightly and his vision blurred thanks to the increasing headache. When the door finally opened and he stepped in, a violet blur attacked him. He nearly fell, but the blur hold them up.

"Kai, where have you been? You skipped all the lessons, and no one had seen you. And Tyson was really pissed." he flinched just hearing the name, he never wanted to hear about or just hear the shrimp. And for that, he figured through the haze that polluted his thoughts that for that he needed to make Tala let go of the singing incident.

"I didn't really mean it. I actually like hearing you sing" after that, his legs really gave in, and all went black.

When he came back to his senses, he was on his bed, and there was a cool towel over his forehead. It felt good, he could feel how the aching was sucked out. He shifted slightly and opened his eyes. He noticed the redhead was sitting on his bed, holding his hand and looking out the window, but quickly looking him when he moved.

"Oh, you are awake. You just collapsed. Do you think I should call a doctor?" he tried to speak, but his mouth was too dry. Apparently it showed, since the redhead let go of his hand and got up. He frowned a little, how come he hadn't pulled the hand free himself? He sighed and closed his eyes, he was still so tired, and now his body was all sore and he felt cold. Tala came back with a glass of water. He reached for the class and grabbed it, but the redhead didn't let go of it. When he glared at the redhead, he just got a soft smile

"You know, that really doesn't work now. Zero threat. And it's much better that I help you, since you probably agree that it's much nicer to have a little help with this, than having all the bed covers changed." he let go of the glare. He was rather thirsty, and he didn't feel like getting wet, so he agreed and hoisted himself up a bit and brought, with the help of Tala's long fingers, the glass to his lips. The water was good, and not too cold. He drank a bit, but then he felt a little sick and pulled away, and his hand let go of the glass when he fell back down. God, he was pitiful.

"Maybe I call a doctor"

"No. I'll be fine, trust me." the blue eyes inspected him, but finally the redhead nodded.

"Okay, as you wish." he sighed and closed his eyes. He didn't want others to find out he was this bad shape, being weak and sick was women's part, according to grandpa. He felt the towel being removed, and the pain increased immediately. He his left eye, that didn't feel as bad, and frowned when seeing the loony was taking the aid away. He wanted to call after the redhead, but that would give the redhead too good a weapon. He could imagine how the loony would run around, telling everybody he had called after Tala, asking his assistance and comfort. The mere idea made him shiver, and he let his eye close again. Then he felt the towel being placed back. At first it felt so cold it stung, and he frowned, but then the coolness numbed his head a little, and it was good again. Just to top it off, the redhead took a blanket and wrapped it around him. He opened his eyes and looked at Tala, who had sat again on the bed.

"Thanks". He saw Tala smiling and shaking his head

"You are welcome. And you really should watch what you say. You might get embarrassed later."

"Wouldn't you like that?"

"Nope. I like getting new teasing methods from people when they are giving them to me themselves, especially if they're drunk, because it's definitely their own fault they are in such shape, but to take advantage on sick person? No way. So rest assure, I won't take your feverish mumblings too seriously." he looked ta the redhead for a while, and said

"That's surprisingly kind of you. But I do" a yawn broke his sentence. He was soon going to black out again."..like you...singing..." his eyes slid closed, and the last thing he heard was Tala's soft giggle and then gently sang song

_Soft kitty, Warm kitty,_

_little ball of fur,_

_Happy kitty, sleepy kitty,_

_purr, purr, purr_

* * *

I admit, I took that song from Big bang theory. and I do know I may have mentioned something about them being at school, but they don't want to have anything just yet. maybe later. btw, this was friday, so they have a weekend next. if I remember, I try saying it in the story too. well, we'll see...comments, flames, andything is appreciated. unless you comment the grammar and typos. i know I have those, and I do try my best. see ya around


	11. Chapter 11

i know, the title gives averything away. I did have short days in university. what can i do? I was rather lazy...have fun with it, if they go too odd in the end, let me know, i was getting sleepy when doing it. plus, I was rather busy scheming around. -smirk-

* * *

Chapter 11, from 8 to 10

Kai woke up in the morning, and by the small amount of light, he new it was a tad too early. He turned his head to look at the clock and a towel fell from his forehead. He picked it up and stared it for a while. Why the hell did he have this..? he looked towards the loony's bed, and noticed that the other was soundly asleep. He frowned when images started coming back. He had suffered from headache, and it had gotten worse, he had punched some jerk and skipped the schoolday. after that it came even more foggy, but he did recall the trail, and lying on ground. And Tala had jumped on him the moment he got back. He sighed and gazed the ceiling. It was because of that stupid bottle. He had had these kind of headache and weak attacks occasionally his whole life, and they never lasted long. He had seen doctors, but they couldn't find anything wrong. So he had learned to live with it, making sure to rest more when the headache came. If he hadn't thought the pain was caused by the bottle, he wouldn't have jogged and got so bad shape. Although, he would have still punched that shrimp. And probably fought with the redhead. He closed his eyes and figured he could sleep some more, but he wasn't tired anymore. Giving up, he sat up and noticed he could use a shower. And after that, he could go somewhere else, so the loony won't wake up because of him. He grabbed what he needed and went out.

After the shower, he felt completely normal, so he decided to go for a walk to stretch his body a little. Soon he noticed he was going towards the city, but with a shrug figured it was just as good place as any other. He walked around, and noticed this one small strange shop was open. Having no rush, he ventured in. Inside it was rather dark, so it took a while before he saw properly. Then he noticed it was some sort of beauty store, and was about to leave, when he noticed that one wall was filled with different shampoos, all having colorful bottles and all in all, looking very suspicious. Without really thinking, he went to look closer, and checked some bottles. There was one that was scented like bubble gum, and other that said it would taste like peppermint. He lifted an eyebrow for that, it was weird even in the loony-standard. He opened the bottle and noticed it smelled like menthol. So, it would be good one for the redhead. He recalled their talk about how many shampoos would be good, or ungood, or whatever, he started looking for another odd one, this time something that would just smell really curious. He found one that smelled of apple, but that was way too normal. Then he found a rose scented, but nearly put that away too. But before he let it go, he thought it would be strange having a guy using rose scented thing, and took it too. He went to the register and an old woman smiled at him warmly.

"Dear boy, you are up early. And what a lovely items you have picked, although I doubt these are for you" there was a suggesting glint in the wrinkled face, but he just shrugged. He wasn't so sure why he had bought this anyway. Why would he want to give these to the loony? But it would be really troublesome to take them back to the shell when the lady had already fed the price into the register. And he was not going use those himself, so it seemed like the redhead would get the two missing shampoos after all. He payed and was walking out when the lady called after him

"I'm sure the person who receives these will be happy, seeing how much effort you put choosing them. Usually boys at your age just ask me what would be good gift to a girlfriend, but you took the time to decide yourself. I wish you the best of luck in the future" he glanced at the lady over his shoulder, and just walked out. What the hell? Why had the lady talked like he would...he shook his head, he wouldn't even think such a ridiculous thing. He walked back to the school, the bag hanging from his hand and occasionally banging his leg, reminding him about it all the time.

When he reached the school and walked to his room, he stopped. He could throw them away too. He clenched the bag tighter and sighed. Well, maybe it could be thought he owned the loony for helping him out yesterday. Damn that talkative lady, he hadn't had any issues with it if it wasn't those stupid things she said. He straightened up and breathed deep. He would just get through with it, in good luck it would distract Tala from asking what had been wrong.

He walked in, and noticed the redhead was still sleeping. He looked at the clock and saw it was just little after seven. Why the heck had the shop been open at this time of a day? Especially on Saturday. But, that was none of his concern anymore. He placed the bag on the foot of the redhead bed and went to his own bed, and started reading the school books so he wouldn't be behind the class. Not like that would happen, but better to be safe than sorry. He glanced at the bed opposite his. Soon he would see was it safe or sorry. He shook his head, at least it would be better to think about school that the damn loony's reaction. Maybe the hit had affected his head anyway, since he seemed to be thinking all the wrong things now. He flopped down on the bed for better position and aimed all his focus on the book. He was not going to loose control.

Later the redhead started moving a little, and he glanced at the bed, but soon returning back to the book. He had chilled out now, and he didn't care what the redhead would do with the bottles unless they would connect with his head again. He head the loony yawning and stretching, and then a foot hit the bag. From the corner of his eye, he saw the redhead frowning and sitting up. When seeing the back, the blue eyes widened and he lowered the book to see better. Although he didn't care, he wouldn't mind knowing the reaction. First the redhead just stared at the bag, then slowly reaching to it and lifting it to his lap. The blue eyed was completely focused on the bag, not glancing to him even once. And there was this expression of utter focus, that nearly made it worth it to buy the shampoos. It was a relief to know Tala could be that serious and concentrate that well. Carefully the redhead opened the bag, and not looking in, which was rather brave, since who knows what could have been on there. Maybe next time he should put something icky in there, just for fun. And when the hand came in contact with the bottles, the redhead finally looked at him, eyes unsure. Then he pulled his hand out and looked at the bottles he now held in silent and not expressing anything. He sat up, ready to take them back if the loony didn't like them. But to his surprise, the redhead just looked the bottle closer, reading the notes and then popping a cork openm, sniffed the shampoo. First was the peppermint one, and he watched how the loony really squeezed a bit out and tasted it. His eyebrows lifted, he had not really believe the redhead would taste it.

"Kai, it really tastes like peppermint." he couldn't figure from the tone was it a good or bad thing, and since the redhead wasn't looking at him, he couldn't tell from the looks of things. So he said nothing. Tala didn't seem to notice, he was too busy checking the other bottle out. There was a hint of a smile when that bottle was opened and the redhead smelled it. Then the bottle was closed again, and placed on the bed next to the redhead. The loony just sat there a while, unmoving, staring to nothing. Just when he was about to comment something, Tala turned towards him and there was moisture in the blue eyes. He swallowed, this he hadn't expected, why would the redhead be offended? Then there was a happy and wide smile spreading over the pale face,

"I...I have never been given anything just like this, without good reason. Thanks a lot Kai." he looked away

"What makes you think it's from me? Someone else could have brought it" the redhead giggled

"Someone would come in, and you wouldn't wake up by it and kick the person out? Besides, the door is locked after all." He could feel his face heat up, so he flopped back down and held the book up, starting to read again. A while went, the loony was still looking at him, and he sighed

"It wasn't without a good reason. You did help me out yesterday." Tala nodded

"That I did. I even made sure you won't get any complains from English teacher about your absence. And I also checked, that the math lecture you were, the lecturer never checked who was there." He noticed a nice opening to change the subject

"How come the math guy is lecturer and English has a teacher?" the redhead looked at him with those blue eyes that were sparkling without no apparent reason.

"Because she said so, the teacher. According to her, she is a teacher since she makes sure people learn something, but the lecturers just care to have the lecture and get paid, no further care about the learning."

"And let me guess, you agreed with that thinking right away?" the redhead giggled and nodded

"Sure. It makes perfect sense anyway. Caring reminded me, how are you feeling now?" he sighed, he didn't want to talk about it. It usually lead to people getting over cautious and it was annoying.

"Like always. Fine if my roommate wouldn't be so annoying."

"Well, I'm anyway happy that there is the weekend for you to recover fully."

"That reminds me, why the heck does the school start on Friday? That sounds just plain stupid." Now the redhead laughed properly

"I don't know. But I really like it. Gives a nice touch to things" he rolled his eyes

"Yeah, I bet it fits you fine to have school that is as bizarre as you are" Tala got out of the bed and took his one of his new shampoos.

"Sure it is. And it's also nice to have a little odd roommate too." he nearly dropped the book and looked at the redhead who was now close to his bed.

"The hell? So it's contagious, since I didn't used to be" There was a little smile tucking the redhead's lips

"So it seems. But it's better that way, odd is good."

"Yeah right, I'll believe when I see" the redhead was taken a back

"Are you saying I'm not good?". He smirked

"Yes. As far as I can tell, you are more like a little devil" Tala touched his hair

"You know, it is just a hairdo. And it's not like my hair is always like that. I am not hiding a horns" he couldn't stop the smirk getting wider

"I was talking about you so called tail" he said and glanced slightly down from the face. The redhead blushed and turned around.

"That was a blow below the belt" he chuckled quietly

"Quite literally" the loony gave him a cold look over his shoulder

"That could be called a sexual harassment, just so you know. I could file on you"

"Go ahead, then they'll hear about your morning wake up and about your violent streak" the redhead looked him in mock shock

"You couldn't do that" he lifted and eyebrow

"Yeah? An why wouldn't I?" they had a small looking contest and he won. The redhead sighed

"Okay, you win. I'll keep my mouth shut. Which is too bad for you" he frowned at the redhead. The loony was the one who did the sexual harassment.

"Whatever." he continued on reading and the loony sighed

"You just cut the good conversation" he gave the redhead a look.

"I am getting hungry, and you want to take a shower in the morning, and I'm not in the mood for listening you complain about my rudeness if I go there alone, so I need you to step on it and hurry up." the redhead looked at him, tilting his head, looking like deep in thought, but without commenting about it, took his gear and left the room. He sighed and lowered the book to cover his face. What the hell was he doing for real?

* * *

yeah? the end wasn't good? C'mon, poor Kai is hungry. it's not easy to think clearly at that point. am I hungry too? yeh, that's why I know it's hard to think properly...I wonder what all I have been saying toningt...? -smirk- i know, I'm smirking too much now. again, me tired. can't blame me. n.n


	12. Chapter 12

this is rather odd, but I started to run out of ideas. it ended up them running free and doing completely whatever they wanted. so, don't blame me about the faults. I did write them, but I didn't come up with them. enjoy

* * *

Chapter 12, Fooling around

He had read quite adequately when the loony came back. He looked up when the door was closed and the redhead hadn't said anything. The redhead had a lock of hair in his mouth, and he was deep in thought. He sat up, and when the redhead didn't react, inquired

"What are you doing?" the blue eyes focused at him, and the loony pulled the hair away.

"I was wondering does this really taste like peppermint. I think it's more like menthol.." he sighed.

"It didn't say in the bottle it would make your hair taste like peppermint. Only that the shampoo did". When the redhead gave him odd and amused look, he knew he had messed up again

"My, you really paid attention to what you bought me. Makes me feel special" he glared at the loony.

"I have been taught that if something is worth doing, is worth overdoing"

"So that's why you spend so much time studying.." the redhead silenced suddenly, and then the loony squealed and charged him, wrapping hands around him, holding him in a tight bear hug. Now he did realize why Max had looked so much in pain, the loony was rather strong. After some effort he managed to release himself from the choke hold.

"What do you think you are doing?" Tala smiled at him right in front of his face, making him feel rather awkward, he appreciated personal space, and the redhead was way too close now.

"You just said it was worth getting me the shampoos! I am so happy!" the redhead went in for another hug, but he managed to keep their distance, and even pushing the loony little further away. The redhead was really a basket case, there was no other way to explain his idiotic conclusions

"Shut up! I only meant if I am to waste my money, I better make sure I use them well" the redhead stepped away, and instead started dancing around.

"You do care about lil' old me! You admitted you used your money well!" he sighed and the redhead laughed.

"You just twist my words to hear what you want to hear." Tala looked at him, eyes shining and clearly enjoying himself

"But Kai, how else could I understand that? Just admit you like me after all". He glared the loony

"I don't even consider you as my friend, so why would I say I like you? Get some brains, will you?" the redhead just kept prancing around

"Because you do. Why else would you have bought them, and even let me hug you?" he lifted an eyebrow

"Like I had a choice whether or not being hugged? And I didn't want to owe you, or thank you for that matter" the loony just giggled. He wanted to silence the redhead really badly, and furthermore, he really started to have some food. Then an idea struck him when the redhead swirled past and his hair flapped around. He quickly got up and caught the loony by arm, making him stop. With other hand, he took a small lock of the red hair, and tasted it. The blue eyes were wide in shock, and when he let go, the redhead just stood there transfixed. Okay, maybe that hadn't been the best idea ever, but at least the loony was silenced. He turned away and grabbed his phone, putting it into his pocket.

"Case solved, it does taste like peppermint. Now, we can go to breakfast." he started going towards the door, and after a while, he heard Tala trailing after him. He mentally banged his head to a wall, he really should keep himself under better control. He couldn't explain why, but the redhead made him do all kind of stupid things. He glanced over his shoulder, only to see Tala looking everywhere but him, face slightly flustered and the expression he wore was something between a deep shock and amusement. Just like the loony would burst into laughter at any moment.

The made it to the diner, and sat down to eat. Half way through, the redhead seemed to be returning to normal, but then the rest of the group came and Max called out

"'Morning everyone! Have you had pleasant morning?" at that, Tala froze, glanced him quickly and finally blushed. He couldn't not to smirk, it was nice seeing the loony being the one uncomfortable. Brian noticed the redhead's reaction and inquired

"Tala, what has happened?" the loony went even redder and stared at his plate, playing with his cereals. There was an extended silence. Finally the redhead coughed, straightened up and acted like nothing had happened

"So, I was thinking we could play badminton today. Me and Kai against the three of you, is that fine?" the three looked a little amazed, but there was nodding and shrugging so it was settled. He had nothing against some exercise, and he was rather on the side that had less players so he had more playing to do. Plus, three on one side made it actually harder to play. He glanced at the loony, and apparently the redhead was aware of it too, since there was the mischievous glint in the blue eyes. He smirked back, when they played on the same team, it was rather good that the redhead was so sneaky. This might actually be fun.

They went to the tennis fields and started playing. Spencer was really good player, and so was Tala. Brian was okay, and Max was pretty bad. He himself was rather average, he was more used to playing tennis, where you could hit the ball much harder and still stay inside the field. But the longer they played the more accustomed he got, and the more lead they gained. After an hour of playing, the trio called a break.

"We'll go get something to drink, you wanna something too?" they looked at each other, he shrugged and Tala answered

"Sure. Bring a cola" Spencer smiled, lifting an eyebrow

"Just one? For both of you?" he smirked and Tala stuttered.

"Of...course not. I meant we both have a cola." Spencer looked at him, and he nodded. Sure, why not. Not like he cared so much what he drank. The trio left and they were left alone. The redhead was a little red on his face, but that just might be because of the playing. He smirked and swirled his bat.

"You wanna play one-on-one while they are gone?" the redhead looked at him and nodded. He walked to the other side of the net, and they started playing. At first they did it just for fun, but soon they took it more seriously. It was much funnier to play like this, and soon they were so engaged it their match they didn't even notice when the others came back. At one time his eyes connected with Tala's and he noticed the other was enjoying it as much as he was, and the eyes were laughing. He smirked and did his best to beat the loony. They were rather even, but then Max lost his patience

"Hey, I wanna play too, you seem to have so much fun" the redhead was startled and looked at Max, which was bad luck, since he had just returned the redhead's previous hit, and the ball landed next to Tala's feet. The redhead glanced the ball, then him and finally at Max.

"Well, it seems you won". He shrugged, that wasn't relevant

"Whatever. I didn't count points, so it could be anything else too" the redhead smiled at him

"So, we'll call it a draw, and have a re-match later?" he nodded and smirked

"Sure. Sounds good". He noticed the three were looking at him like he would have fallen from the sky. He gave them a glare, and they quickly looked away.

"Phew, I'm tired. You guess play a while without me, I'll have a break" Spencer nodded and gave them the soda bottles and then the trio started playing, Spencer against the other two. They sat on the bench, and sipped their drinks in silence, but it didn't seem to bother the redhead, and he was more than satisfied to have some peace and quiet. Just maybe Tala wasn't so bad to hang around.

After the redhead had recovered, they joined the game, switching back to the starting teams. This time, they completely beat the trio, they played together better than earlier. Tala took care of the front, he take care of the back, and eventually they managed to tire the trio and they gave up

"I give up, I'm too tired to play anymore" Max said and collapsed to the ground. Spencer lifted his hands in surrender too.

"Me too, it's useless to play more, we have no chance". The loony squealed

"We won!" and run to hug him. He was tired too, and slightly out of breath, but very pleased they had won. But because he was rather out of it, the loony managed to glomp him, and they both crashed to the ground. The air was smacked out of his lungs, thanks to falling to his back, partly because the redhead falling on top of him. He tried to catch his breath

"Get...off of...me" he muttered, and the loony just laid on top of him

"Sorry, no can do. I'm too tired." it took a while before he could breath again, and for that while, the loony just relaxed on him, and the trio stared, not moving a muscle. Finally he managed to breath, and immediately pushed the redhead away and stood up.

"Yerk". He glared at the redhead, who grinned back.

"So some say. But you still had fun, right?" he stared at the blue eyes for a moment. It seemed that with the loony it would be a constant battle of embarrassment, pranks and strange activities. But all and all, he hadn't hated this, not the past few days. He shrugged

"Maybe so." he smirked at the redhead who still sat on the ground. "But I shall go take a shower. See you later" he had time to see the redhead's eyes widen and how he started hurriedly get up

"No, wait, I wanna go there first, I'm all sweaty" he glanced over his shoulder, and started jogging. To his surprise, Tala had still enough energy to run after him, so in the end they raced to the showers, and naturally he won, since he trained regularly, and was used to running. He had time to pick his shower gear and get back to the shower rooms door before the redhead appeared, completely out if breath. He smirked and shut the door right in front of the loony nose. Through the door, he heard the redhead's panting

"Kai, I will make you pay for this" he smirked

"Maybe I'm just paying back for your little tricks" he heard a huff and since being allowed, he allowed himself a wide grin

"That doesn't matter. I'll have my revenge, sooner or later" he heard steps walking away, and chuckled. Yeah, it might be a pain in the neck to live with the loony, but at least he was enjoying his life now.

* * *

I probably can write one more chap before I am due to go to army. the more you review, the more likely it is that I'll write the extra chap. or then I just leave it here and do few one shots. depends. good summer anyway to all of you


	13. Chapter 13

Yeah, finally I can say this really is longer chap, and you should even be able to see it. they may be a bit odd, but that's fine. if you didn't complain about Kai eating the loony's hair, you have nothing to complain in here. finally we dive a little deeper in the story. thanks for reviewing and thank met for having this. enjoy

* * *

Chapter 13, Waiting for it

The rest of Saturday was spend in relative peace, when they both focused on their private matters. Although, he kept waiting when the loony would do something to avenge him. But nothing happened, and next morning he woke op, and all was still well. He was rather surprised, and noticed the redhead was still sleeping. At first he sighed inaudibly, but then a evil premonition came, and he sneaked out of the room and into the bathroom. Sure, he wasn't a heavy sleeper himself, so nothing shouldn't have happened, but then again, the redhead had managed to sneak right up to his face in the first morning, so theoretically it was possible that the loony would have messed his face with paint or something. He turned the light on, and inspected his face in the mirror. There was nothing abnormal and he sighed again and rubbed his eyes. Christ, he was getting paranoid. He knew his grandpa would give him a disappointed look and say that it wasn't fit to behave like a scaredy cat. He shook his head. Grandpa probably had never met anyone like the loony, so he didn't really understand the situation. He had never earlier thought about it, but maybe time had chanced so much, that grandpa's advices had become outdated. He shrugged and went back to his room. The redhead was still sleeping, so he figured he would let the redhead sleep and go to eat.

When he came back, Tala was just waking up. The redhead frowned at him.

"So, now you went to dine with me". He stopped and looked at the redhead.

"Figured it wouldn't be worth the wait." the redhead looked at him, not looking happy, but then his expression eased

"Right, you don't enjoy eating in crowd, and the gang would be there too if you had waited" the loony seemed very proud of himself, and all he could do was lift his eyebrow

"You have the habit of twisting things so they fit your neat little world?". The loony shook his head, like an adult would to a child who was being stupid

"No my sweet boy" he glared, did the other had to pretend to be the smarter and more experienced one? "I only excel at reading you. It's clear you are shy, and can't express your feeling well" his glare got more hostile

"You want to repeat that one? I wouldn't mind expressing by knocking some sense into you"

"You see? When given the chance to open up, you resort to violence and hide behind that shell of yours". For a while, he just glared the loony

"You have spend too much time with your mom's psychology books. Soon you probably say my inability to express anything is because I lost my mom at such young age?". The redhead nodded

"Yes, that is most likely the reason why. But don't worry, I'm here to help you". He smirked and shook his head.

"My mom is alive and kicking, thanks a lot. As you can see, you are no adequate to make any sort of estimations about my persona, or my reasons." the redhead pouted

"Kai, that was a bit too serious matter to joke about."

"So is attempting to understand, if all you do is make jokes about it" the stared each other a while and Tala sighed

"Okay, you have a point. I'll apologize if you do too". He smirked

"I don't need your apologizes. All I need is you to leave me alone" he turned away and went to his desk and started to scribble something, until Tala left the room. Then he sighed. The loony had had no idea what he was saying and the conversation had made him feel really awkward. He shook his head and opened computer, compared to the redhead, anyone would seem like a shy and closed off. The loony had a habit of not feeling shame no matter what, doing exactly what he wanted. It had only been a moment before the redhead came back.

"Kai, I am sorry. I didn't know it was a sore spot" he sighed, he just couldn't get rid of the redhead

"Whatever. I am just sick of people, who think they know how I think and feel, when they don't have a clue." The redhead came closer

"What do you mean?" he shook his head.

"Nothing." the redhead came and sat on the edge of the table, crossing his hands over his chest.

"Come on, tell me. I may not seem like it, but I can keep matters to myself. And this might actually help you too, since I would know not to poke the wrong matter." he glared the redhead, leaning back on his chair and crossing hands too.

"Help me too? Like it would help you somehow". The loony nodded, and his eyes looked serious, although he was smiling

"Yeah, I would get to know you better. And I would like that". He sighed and looked away.

"Fine, not like it's a big deal anyway. When my grandpa died, he wasn't so much liked, since he was considered rather cold man. But he was nice to me, but not like many understood that. They thought I just missed a grandparent, but I had really lost a friend" he wanted to stop talking, but the redhead looked him encouragingly, and wasn't actually that bad to have someone to talk to. As a child, he had talked to his grandpa, but the older he got, the less they had talked like that. He frowned a little "They kept saying grandpa was in a better place, that it was better for him, he could meet grandma again and he had been old anyway, that is was his time and I shouldn't miss him too much." he needed to stop, and breath out, he felt a pain in his chest when he quietly, but bitterly spat out the last sentence "They said I should just forget and move along, that there was no need to cry after an old man when I had so much more in my life". There was a silence. He refused to look anywhere near the redhead. Then he felt a hand on his head, gently stroking his hair. First he was surprised enough to turn to look at Tala, but when seeing the sympathetic expression he swatted the hand away.

"That was years ago. It doesn't matter anymore" the redhead looked solemnly back at him

"It does, if you still act like this when thinking about it. But just to let you know, there is no shame showing your hurt. It could just as well ease the pain, and maybe help you a little" he frowned and the redhead shook his head "I won't talk about it if you don't want to, but remember I'm here if you ever want to share something or just talk". He snorted and look away

"Like I could forget it. You keep reminding me about your existence all the time."

"I take that as a compliment. I'll let you be for a while" with that, the redhead walked away and he heard the door click shut. He let out a deep sigh. He wasn't sure he wanted Tala to know that about him, but it was too late to regret now. And when he started working on the computer, he felt a little better than before, and apparently the redhead didn't think he was a weak or anything, so all might be just fine.

Later Tala came back and he glanced over his shoulder

"Was the gang there?" the redhead looked at him, a small smile appearing

"They were. But all of them have plans for today, so I can't hang with them"

"Well, isn't that good? You said earlier you don't want to die hanging" he received an odd but pleased look from the loony

"You actually remember what I said? I'm impressed". he shrugged and turned back to the computer. Some time passed, before the loony talked again

"Kai, I wanna have a hamster" he frowned

"Well, you aren't going to bring one here. They make a lot of noise during nights. Plus they are annoying." the redhead didn't say anything for a while. He was about to forget the redhead was around, when he spoke again

"Well, then get me a cat". He turned around.

"Why would I do that? It would crap everywhere, and scratch everything to pieces. Besides, I'm not your parent, I'm not the one you should be begging"

"I have always wanted a horse"

"They need a sane person to handle them. You can't have one" the loony frowned at him.

"Fine. Is there some animal I can have?". he smirked

"Flees probably." the redhead shivered

"No thanks, I think I rather go on without one. Well, will you come to the church with me?" he snorted

"As if. The next time I'll be in church will probably be in a coffin." the redhead looked baffled.

"That's horrible of you to say. What if someone of your relatives gets married or dies?" He shrugged

"They can do that without me." there was a silence, and he leaned back in his chair, just waiting for the loony to come up with something to lighten up the mood. Nope, he had not talked like that just to see what the redhead would do. It just came with the package. Finally

"Shopping?"

"Don't need anything"

"Carting?"

"With you? No thanks, I have no intentions of getting into an accident"

"Well, will you come to the beach". He was about to make a quick response, when he noticed it wasn't that stupid suggestion. It seemed like the day would be hot, there was nothing urgent to do, and that was probably one of the most clever things could be expected from the loony.

"Maybe. At least if it's not far. And you actually do know how to swim". There was a heavy silence, and Tala looked away. He kept waiting for an answer, although it seemed like they wouldn't be going to the beach. Then the redhead looked at him, eyes sparkling in held in laughter

"Kidding, of course I can swim. You should have seen your face, you looked so disappointed" he snorted

"Naturally. For a moment I though I would need to listen more of your idiotic suggestions and beggings." Tala shook his head smiling

"Let's say I believe that. Now, if we leave now, we can pick a lunch to go from the cafeteria and have a picnic too. That way we can spend more time on the beach, when you don't get hungry"

"Well sorry" he said in anything but apologetic tone "I don't have the habit of stuffing myself so full in the evening, that I can hardly climb up the stairs" the redhead glared at him, starting to pout

"Your no fun. I don't want to go anywhere with you". He shrugged and turned back towards the table,

"Fine by me. Not like I enjoy spending a Sunday with you", but still, he started closing the programs he had been using and to shut down the computer. He didn't know how he know, but right on time the loony tried ambush him and give him a hug. In the last moment, he moved his office chair off of the way and watched how the blue eyes blinked in astonishment when the hands didn't find him where he had just been. He got a offended look on the redhead, but when the loony was about to make a dramatic gesture of I'm-not-looking-at-you the blue eyes fell on the computer screen, that was playing the shut down logos. A smile appeared on the redhead's face and he got a warm look from Tala

"So you do want to come with me. Sweet" the redhead didn't wait for him to say something, but started to collect what they would need. Apparently it was a carry-on radio, a blanket and a sun lotion. He stood up and take a towel and then they both used some time to locate their swim gear. Momentarily he thought how odd swimsuit the other would have, but to his relief, and amazement, the redhead just had ordinary trunks.

It didn't take long before they were on the beach, and for unknown reasons it was empty. He thought that was odd, since it was really sunny day, but not really simmering hot. But better this way, it was more relaxed and calm. Plus, he had plenty of room to stay away from the redhead if needed. They had chanced their trunks beneath their pants back at school, so all they needed to do is take the normal clothes off and they could go to a swim. The redhead tossed clothes everywhere and dashed into the water like a little kid. He smirked at that and fallowed more calmly after the loony. He was waist deep, when the loony dived. He frowned, he knew the redhead was again up to something. He took a deep breath, and dived too. He kicked some speed from the bottom and thud, he hit something. He took a hold in the thing he had run into, and surfaced. He wasn't surprised when he lifted the thing up, only to see it was the redhead, gasping and spitting water

"Kai, what were you thinking, diving without looking where you are going" he snorted

"Don't even try. You were plotting something, and I had all the rights to defend myself" the blue eyes pierced into his, and then the loony smiled

"You are right. But don't you think I still am?" he hurriedly pushed the loony further, but it was too late, the redhead had started plashing water on him, and the first splash hit him right on the face, blinding him for a moment. The waterfall was constant, and he wondered how the loony managed to keep it up so long, but he had no time to think that. He couldn't let the loony rule, so he took another dive, this time aiming directly to where he figured Tala should be. He did find a leg, which he grabbed and quickly pulled down. Through the water he heard a yelp that was cut short, and then another foot tried to kick him. He let go and took some distance to the redhead before returning to surface. He was short of breath, but at the moment the redhead couldn't attack either, since he was too busy coughing the water out of his lungs. He smirked, that had been fun

"You know, you should shut your mouth before going underwater. That way you wouldn't choke on water" the redhead gave him a glare

"I wouldn't be choking, if someone hadn't pulled my leg".

"Are you sure someone pulled? It could have been a plant or something wrapping around your leg" he smirked and the redhead splashed some water at him.

"You suck."and with that, the redhead started heading back to the shore. He watched how Tala got out of the lake, water dripping from his hair and running down his body. He quickly tore his eyes away and started swimming for real, there was no reason for him to look after the loony. The redhead was more than able to take care of himself.

He swam around a while,and then got out of the water. Tala was there, listening to the radio and humming along, having spread the blanket on the sand. When he approached, the redhead smiled him and gestured him to sit down. He looked at the loony suspiciously, making the other giggle

"It's safe, I'm not that childish to plot a revenge" he quirked and eyebrow

"Just yesterday you said you would make me pay for calling the shower". The redhead shrugged

"That I did, but this is different. Waterplay has it's own rules."

"Everything is legal as long as no one drowns?" he meant it as a joke, but the loony nodded seriously.

"Exactly."

They hanged around in the beach, the redhead wanted to try to built a sand castle, but that didn't work too well, since they had no equipments to make the walls straight. But Tala seemed to enjoy it, and doing it didn't really bother him either. Then thy swam some more and ate the lunch they had taken along. They were just laying in the blanket when the redhead finally sighed and sat up

"I guess we better head back home". He stretched and got up too.

"Yeah, maybe we should" he stood up and stretched some more. He looked at the redhead who was still sitting. When the redhead saw him looking, the redhead reached out a hand, so he could help Tala up. He sighed, but took a hold of the hand and pulled the other up. He received the brightest smile so far and then they collected their stuff and walked back to school. They didn't talk much, he felt like it was fine being quiet, and was pleased that Tala seemed to feel the same.

The rest of the day was spend in friendly atmosphere, they didn't argue or tease each other much. They had evening snack and when they had already went to bed and he thought the redhead was already asleep, when he heard a soft whisper

"Kai, I had really good times today." he was a silent for a while, but then he had to admit

"I had rather fun too" there was a quiet happy giggle

"So will you do something like this with me again?". He turned to look at the redhead, and saw the shining blue eyes

"Haven't I already done?"

"You have, but do you want to do more?". He was a silent for a while. That was something he hadn't really thought. He had figured the loony would just drag him alone, since his 'no's seemed to fall to a deaf ears. But now when he was given the decision, he didn't know what to choose. So he didn't really. He could just take the occasions as they come, and decide then.

"I might. It depends". The redhead seemed to be satisfied with that, since he received a sleepy smile

"Okay then. Good night Kai". The redhead yawned and he muttered

"..good night" then he closed his eyes and fall asleep, more relaxed than before.

* * *

with that, I guess I can leave it to rest for a while. I have my army coming ahead. and it's easy now, since they have yet to go to school, so I should have what to write when I have the time. I dunno which of my story I will write more first, so review and vote. for thise who read my other fics'. for the rest, review, and I might get back to this quicker.

have a nice summer, I'm out. *salut*


	14. Chapter 14

Yeah, it is short. and the end is odd. but I have time limits still. right now it is matter of getting some sleep during this night. well, Ihope you manage to enjoy this lil chap, I did try my best. but it can have many errors in there. I would defend myseld and say that I think I have a flu coming, but that would bejuts lenghtening my AN pointlessly so there would be more words. I know, I am bad person. but I am also called Kai-ish, so I can't be that bad. yeah, anyway, enjoy, miracle happened and they actually are in lesson. didn't take long for college fic to have some college in there too...n.n  
met, this chap is for you, if you wouldn't like it so much, I wouldn't have managed to write it. thanks *hug*

* * *

Chapter 14, Finally starting

He woke up in the morning with a bad premonition. Before he opened his eyes, he said "Don't you dare". Then he opened his eyes, only to see the loony close to his bed with a water glass in his hand, looking rather sheepish. He sat up and glared the redhead. Tala quickly pulled himself together and coughed.

"I was just wondering if you would be thirsty and wanted something to drink, that's all". He lifted and eyebrow

"You think people normally need a drink while they are asleep?" the loony nodded and he glanced a clock "Right before it should be time to wake up, and you just happened to look like you were trying to sneak up on me?". The redhead straightened up and hold out the glass

"Yes, that's me, always so considerate. What if you would have been really thirsty when getting up? The least a good roommate can do is offer a drink in time of need". He knew his face went blank, but he had no idea how to respond to that. He just looked at the redhead fro a while.

"I must be still dreaming..." he muttered and flopped back down.

"Aww, you think you would dream of me, that's really flattering and sweet." he shot back up, giving the redhead the coldest glare he could master. The loony hold put the glass

"Here, have a drink". He got back to his senses and glanced at the glass before looking at the redhead again.

"What have you put into it? Salt, lemon, vinegar?" the redhead pulled a theatrical offended look

"How rude of you to even suspect something like that of me. Why would I spice your drink with something like that?". The loony seemed to be telling the truth, so he took the glass, he was feeling a bit thirsty. When he lifted the glass to his lips, he saw the happy glint in the blue eyes, but by then it was a bit late. He took a sip, and nearly spat it out. After swallowing, he looked at the glass

"What in the world have you put here? It tastes like crap." the loony dared to smile

"I didn't know you have tasted crap. How explicit..." he gave the redhead a menacing glare.

"Not funny idiot." the redhead let out a light giggle and took the glass from him

"I think it was. And like I said, I didn't put any of those you mentioned. I just put a little sugar in there. You seem to take care of your fit, and I have heard that it is important to get energy after working out, and that sugar and water is good and easy way to refill one's batteries". He sighed and started to get up.

"Next time, taste it before trying to give it to other people. Besides, that would really sting were you to throw that to someone's face". The loony gave him an innocent look and blinked the blue eyes

"Why would I do that? It would be cruel to wake up someone like that. And I said I am a nice person".

"Yeah right.." he got dressed up for the day and made his bed. A while passes

"I think this is rather good." he stops and looks at the redhead, who is currently sitting on his bed, and sipping the liquid. He rolled his eyes and went back to work, the loony was too much first thing in the morning.

They were walking to the diner for breakfast when he looked at the redhead, who had had the time to take a shower and dry his hair

"What time to you actually wake up?" the blue eyes glanced him from the corner of the eyes.

"It depends."

"On what?" there was a smile on the redhead's lips.

"My, aren't you curious now." he huffed and looked away.

"Fine, never mind then"

"No, I meant to harm by that. I think it is cute" he glared the redhead, who just chuckled. "I juts wake up at random times, there is no alarm or specific time I get up. I juts get up when I feel like it" he nodded

"Sounds just random enough to fit you." Tala laughed

"Yeah, I guess you can say that." they arrived to the diner, and the gang was already there. This time, Max was sitting in Spencer's lap, Spencer keeping him still so Max couldn't glomp the redhead. And for some reason, he was rather glad about that. He nodded slightly to Brian, who seemed like the most normal and sane in the group. They sat and ate, talking about the school day. Apparently there was no one else in the English lesson expect he and the loony, but in math he was with the two blonds. That sounded nearly as problematic as being around the loony, but in good luck those two would be too stuck to pay any attention to him so he could focus on the lecture.

Then it was time to leave, he and Tala had English first thing in the morning. They walked to the class room and the redhead talked about the first lesson and how nice the teacher was. He was expecting some sort of creepy monster, since he didn't really trust the loony's idea of nice. It turned out the teacher was just a normal person, who didn't cause a fuss that he had skipped the first lesson, just told him not to do it again unless there was no other choice. He nodded at that and walked after the redhead, who had taken them seats near the window in the middle of the row. It was a good spot, teachers were always paying most attention to the front and the back. He sat in front of the loony, which really didn't seem like a good thing, but the lesson started and it was too late to start roaming around for new place. So he just sat where he was, and when during the first half an hour nothing happened, he relaxed a bit and focused on the exercises and the teachers talking.

Then he heard quiet munching, but chose to ignore it. Soon he heard strange puffing sound, and then a little pop sound. He frowned, the sounds were coming directly behind him, which meant the loony was doing something again. He figured it would be better just to let it be, but when the huffing started again, he chose to look. He turned a but and craned his neck, and all he saw was this huge pink bubble right in front of his nose. He was about to pull back , when the bubble burst and splashed all over his face. The sticky chewing gum was stuck on his hair, lashes and everywhere else. At first everything was quiet, but then the redhead started giggling which soon turned into a nearly hysterical smile. He reached a hand and tried pulling the gum off, only getting some peaces off of it. After a while he had got most of it off of his eyes, and he was able to see the loony laughing, tears running down his cheeks and gasping for air.

"Good thing someone is having fun." he said coldly, turned back forward and kept pulling the gum of. He would have wanted to leave, but he had already skipped the first lesson, so he couldn't afford missing more. The redhead quieted down, although it took ages before his breathing had returned back to normal. He on the other hand was not feeling happy. He was rather pissed. The gum felt annoying and the loony seemed a bit too satisfied with himself. He was glad when the lesson ended, he had about half an hour time to get the gum off. The class rushed out of the room and he was already heading towards the bathroom when the redhead appeared to his side. He gave the loony a glare, not breaking the phase

"Hey Kai, feel free to use the bathroom". He stopped in mid step and turned to face the redhead

"You mean this is your payback for not letting you have shower first?" the loony shrugged and nodded

"Well, with you, something small wouldn't have an effect" he stared a while, and noticed the redhead was dead serious. He tried to stop it, but the laughter just broke loose. He laughed like never before, it was hilarious what all Tala did for something so small. Then he looked into the blue eyes that were wide with shock and disbelief and that only made him smile more. He continued to the bathroom, trying to reign the laughter and get composed again. It took a while, and when he was finally settled, he looked into the mirror, saw the pink chewing gum and it did look really stupid. Smiling he shook his head and started getting rid of the stuff.

"You have rather nice laughter" he to the door and saw the loony there, smiling softly and eyes shining. He snorted

"Should have guessed you would stalk me here too". The redhead shrugged

"How could I miss show this good" he took of the last gum in sight and turned to glare the redhead

"You better no do that again. Next time I won't take it this well." the redhead walked to him, reached out a hand. He nearly stepped away, but the quick glance he received said the loony wasn't planning anything. So he stood still and the redhead removed some gum from his hair in the side where he had not seen it.

"I won't. Pink is definitely not your color. And I don't like it that much myself". He rolled his eyes, of course the loony wouldn't understand he meant the whole ranking thing, but it was something he didn't need to watch out for other chewing gum attack. Then he stepped away from the redhead and headed for the door. Reaching it, he looked over his shoulder

"Are you coming? We still have some spare time to kill". Tala smiled and walked to him.

"Really Kai, you are rather violent person. What bad has time done to you?" he smirked

"It exploded chewing gum all around my face". The redhead laughed, and they left the toilet together.

* * *

that's that, short and cute. and possibly ooc. maybe Ishould have but it as a warning up there...well, too late now. hope you liked it. now, good night, keep your feet warm


	15. Chapter 15

Long time no story tellling. but be happy, others have been waiting for weeks. and by taht I mean stories. yes, it's hell hard to get anything updated here, since the computers tries their best not to co-operate. but after seriosu issues with managing ti blug my memory stick thingy here, I present youi new chap of bbt. it may be odd, haven't wrote a zit in ages, plus, I wrote it in army. who knows what that has done to my writing...anyway, I hope you still like it XD enjoy and keep the spirit up, I will keep trying my best so my 'family' can be more proud

* * *

Chapter 15, So it goes

They were playing cards while waiting their next lecture to start. Then Brian walked to the sight and asked and after a while of watching he asked

"What the hell you two are doing?" he rolled his eyes, that was a stupid question. The redhead seemed to agree, since he looked at Brian with 'you are silly'-look.

"Playing cards. Isn't that obvious?" Brian sighed and shook his head. Then Brian looked ta him more closely

"What's that stuff in your hair?" he gave the loony a glare and started searching for the left over chewing gum. Tala sifted uncomfortably and finally said

"I kinda accidentally" he glared the redhead again, who coughed and started again "I mean kinda on purpose exploded a chewing gum bubble into his face." Brain grinned

"Yeah? How come there is no bruises on you? I would have figured Kai would have beaten you into a pulp for something like that". There was a heavy and long silence and he noticed the two were looking at him. He gave up on finding the gum, he should juts wait until he could have a mirror and a comb.

"It's not like I would want to get kicked out of the school for violent behavior". Brian lifted an eyebrow

"You sure? I would say you still would first make the guy pay and afterward deal with the consequences" he just looked at Brian calmly

"You think I am that stupid? It's not hard to have some self control." he looked at the redhead "You could try it too" Tala just shrugged and continued playing the game. Honestly, he wasn't sure either why he hadn't done anything about punishing the loony, and even less why he had juts laughed it of. Clearly the loony was making him loose it too..he gave a mental sigh and focused back on the game too.

The schoolday was over, and they were eating dinner when the blue haired boy appeared.

"Hey, I have been looking for you two. What the hell was the last time about?" he plainly ignored the shrimp, the loony's lips twitched when he tried not to laugh. "Hey, I'm talking to you" now Brian, Spencer and Max were all staring the guy, and Brian's eyes narrowed

"And why do you think we would want to have anything to do with you?" the shrimp, glanced at Brian.

"That's none of your business, but I guess I could tell you that Tala was the one who came to talk to me first. And now he is acting like I'm not here" the loudmouthed idiot grabbed the redhead's arm, trying to force him to turn to him. Brian and Spencer were both about to jump up and make the shrimp let go, but he beat them to it before he could really think about it, and smashed his plate, with food on it, onto the shrimp's face. The place well quiet as he pulled the plate away, revealing an astonished shrimp, with food all over his face. Before anyone else had time to comment, he said coldly

"The only reason your nose is still on your face is because you aren't worth the punch. But if I have to listen you even a little longer, I will change my mind" for a moment the shrimp just stared, then he glanced at the redhead, who was looking at him, for once out of words. Then the shrimp looked at him again, receiving a glare, turned around and hurried away. His mentally sighed and sat down. He would have liked to eat some more, but he was not going to get new plate, and he would not eat from this plate. He took the bread slices he had taken too and started eating it, ignoring the fact that whole table was looking at him. Finally Tala continued eating too, and after a moment the others followed his example and started eating. It took a while before the talking restarted, and even then it was about anything but the incident. He noticed the redhead kept peeking him form the corner of his eye, but dismissed that too. He was not going to explain why he did that, not like he knew himself. It was just really annoying seeing the shrimp touching Tala, not to mention the shrimp itself was annoying.

After he had finished the bread, he stood up to go away. At that point Max finally spoke directly to him

"Kai, are you alright?" he looked at the blond expressionlessly. The blond seemed to shrink a bit, but bravery kept talking "I just mean...I didn't think you would flip like that. It's not the most normal thing to empty a plate onto someone's face..." he lifted an eyebrow and took his tray

"Really? And I thought everyone empty the plate onto someone's face..." the loony giggled

"Nope, you are mistaken. Only slightly though. It's common to empty it into, someone's face". He shrugged

"Hn, well, nothing bad happened, so whatever" now there was a grin on Brian's face too

"Remind me not to get onto your bad side, if that was nothing bad." the redhead looked at Brian

"It wasn't bad. Nice meal entertainment in my opinion" he smirked at that and headed to the tray disposal point. He did still hear Spencer saying

"Great. I better recall not to agree to entertain you when you get bored." there was some airy laughing, through which he still heard the loony saying

"No need for that. I have Kai now to keep me not bored" he rolled his eyes. Just great. Why did everything had to backfire into something that pleased the loony? That was not what he wanted.

He was in his room, thinking whether or not he should go out for a jog, or gym or something, when the redhead came back whistling,

"You are not planning on going out for a train, are you?" he frowned and looked at the redhead

"Why not?" the redhead shifted a little before meeting his eyes

"Because I don't think you are well enough. Since Friday, you haven't stressed yourself, but you still aren't completely normal. You have to agree it was odd from you to play with the plate". He shrugged and looked away. He did not understand why the redhead cared.

"What if I just like UFOs?" Tala smiled at that, tilting his head

"If you were me, that would make sense. But you aren't like that. You could have scared him away just fine without any food" he looked at the redhead again, smirking

"And how could you know that?" the smile turned playful

"Because I have seen it myself, and it nearly scared me silent too".

"Really? You mean it is possible to actually shut you up?" the loony shook his head

"Not anymore. In the beginning it would have worked, but now I know you better than that."

"Once again you are not making sense. You just said I it's not like me to be like this". He did not like the look on Tala's face

"It's not. But I also know you wouldn't really do anything to me". He snorted

"And to what are you basing that?"

"Mostly to you. And the fact you didn't get pissed when I bubbled you". His brow twitched at the memory, then he shook his head to remove it from his mind

"You just said I am not acting myself today, so you can't use that as a reason". The loony just swatted his hand and kept on smiling

"Sure I can. Give me good reason why not" For a while, he just stared.

"You mean the fact that it would be contradicting itself is not enough?" the redhead nodded, completely serious. "Then what the heck would be enough good reason, if that's not enough?" the redhead grinned

"That's exactly what I am asking, and apparently you have no other reason why my thinking would be not adequate". He sighed and gave up, turning away and walking to his desk.

"Kai?" he didn't react. "Kai? Does this mean you are not going to go out and try to kill yourself with too much exercise? You know training too hard when sick can cause heart damage and serious problems." he snorted

"That would be no big deal comparing to living with you" the redhead gave a happy squeal

"My, I had no idea I was that big part of your life" he looked at the loony over his shoulder

"Has anyone proved that you aren't crazy?" Tala went serious in an instant.

"Yeah. Mother checked me many times, and sadly found me sane every time?" now that was really odd sentence, enough to make him spin the chair around so he was looking the redhead properly

"What do you mean sadly? Normally that would be a good thing". The redhead looked down, shrugging

"I know. But to mother, if she had noticed I am insane, that would have made her a real professional, since one of the hardest things for a shrink is to notice and admit that there is something wrong with his or her child. So she would have become famous for it" there was a silence. He had no idea the nearly always cheery loony had such bothers in his life. He could not imagine what it would feel if someone hoped he would be crazy.

"I am sorry to hear that. Although, that does explain why you act like that..." the blue eyes looked up, curiosity shining through again

"What do you mean?" he smirked

"Seriously, with your teasing nature, you probably want to give your mother hope that her son would be a nutcase, just to prove otherwise in real test." for a while Tala just stared at him, and he was starting to feel he had just made things worse, when a slow smile spread onto the pale face, and soon the redhead was laughing out loud. He was not feeling pleased at such, but it was good thing that the redhead was back to normal. Well, normal in the loony scale...

"Thanks Kai, you made me feel much better. I have always figured people wouldn't take me for real were I to tell them about this, but you..." he lifted a hand

"Enough. Whatever it is you would say next, I bet I don't want to hear it. So just leave it at that." the blue eyes sparkled

"I'll stop, but only if you promise you'll stay here until you are better"

"Can't do that." he paused a little, and the redhead pouted, "I am not going to skip brushing my teeth, and that I am not doing here". Tala chuckled

"Okay, let me rephrase: promise me you won't train before you are fully recovered". He lifted an eyebrow

"Why is it such a big deal to you?" he watched how the redhead opened his mouth to answer, then shut it, and then a faint blush started to form on the pale cheeks. He wasn't prepared for it, and he just swung his chair back towards the table. "Fine, I promise"

"Yay! I knew you were a good lad!"

"Don't talk like an old bloke"

"Why not? Don't you find it lovable?". He snorted

"I find it something you mind end up with a pudding on your face". He heard a giggle

"Fine by me. I like pudding"

"Even when it's running down inside your shirt?"

"Don't know. Never tested."

"Are you interested to find out?"

"My, Kai, that's a bit sudden. I am not sure I am ready for that kind of action". He smacked a hand to his face. Why was the loony so...out of this planet? What he said was odd, but even odder was where he came up with all the stuff.

"Knock it off.." he muttered, and the next moment the office chair was nearly yanked from under him. He bolted up, and turned to face the innocently smiling loony "what the hell you think you are doing?"

¨"Me? I was just trying to please you, since you said knock it off. So I tried" he glared the loony

"You know that's not what I meant"

"Do I? Have you anything to base that presumption to?"

"Yes. The fact that even you aren't that stupid to think I would want to fall to the floor"

"Yeah? Seemed to enjoy it the last time I tripped you there" he frowned

"I have no idea what you are talking about". The redhead gave him a knowing smile and walked to his bed, careful not to hit any of the boxes still sprayed around. Once reaching the bed, the loony sat down and finally looked at him again.

"One day you will. That, I am sure of". He was about to ask what the loony was really talking about, but realized it would be wasted effort. If Tala didn't want to tell, there was no legal way he would get it out of the redhead. So he could just as fine enjoy the rare silence and focus on the work he had at hand. He should use all calm time he had to studying, since the loony would keep coming up with strange activities and pranks. He shrugged, pulled the chair back to it's place and started working, glancing once over his shoulder to the redhead who was sitting on the bed cross legged, reading a magazine or something. Then he focused fully to his work, shutting the redhead out of his head.

* * *

so, so, how did ya like it? good, bad adequate? I have even less idea about what I wrote than normal, since I did it few days ago, but didn't have the chance to update it sooner. anyway, I really do wish you all the good and sappy things. let's run around teh woods together XD. gotta go, I have to go and use my hand...-smirk- talking about improper...-smirk-


	16. Chapter 16

The end was putten up kinda hastily, so no wonder if it feels a bit rough and sudden. time wasn't my ally. but if we consider I haev important test tomorrow, be happy I saw the effort to write this. sorry, I f aI am snappish, I am tired. this wasn't really pointed to anyone, but those who have reviewed earlier, adn are still with me, tahkns you for suipport, and Ihope this isn't so bad chap that you stop reading. have a blast with it, I hope

* * *

Chapter 16, Home sweet home

The redhead hadn't bothered him during the day. And not even after the school was over. The lunch breaks had been prank free too. And he had to admit he was worried. The loony must be plotting something really bad for him needing this much time to plan it out. So when he reached the door to their room, he was prepared for anything. Or so he hoped. He also knew he had gotten an essay as a homework, that should be done by tomorrow, which meant he couldn't be looking over his shoulder all the time. When he turned the key in the lock, everything seemed normal. He stepped back a little, and pushed the door open from a distant. The door didn't make a sound when it slowly opened. He frowned, he was being silly here. Not like anyone in college would put a bucket of water over the door or anything like that. He stepped into the room, and closed the door behind him. Then he took a look around. And the frown deepened. There was humongous bookshelf in the room pushed against the wall, barely fitting in the gap between Tala's work desk and bed. A door was slammed open behind him.

"Oh, hi Kai." he turned to look

"That's all you have to say?" the redhead just smiled, like it would make everything better.

"Right, what do you like my bookshelf? I figured I could use one". He snorted

"You definitely need one, but does it really have to be that big? It is ridiculous as it is" the loony shrugged.

"If I were to get one, why not get as big as I can? And please don't say size doesn't matter, it would ruin a lot". He was confused, and lifted an eyebrow, then sighed

"Getting this does explain why I had such a nice and quiet day so far..." now it was the redhead's turn to be confused, and tilting his head, the loony stepped closer, putting hands to his hips.

"Dare to explain what you mean with that? It sounds like an insult" he smirked.

"For once, I think you realized correctly what I mean by it if you figure it was an insult". Slap. His eyes widened, not because of the impact, but because he hadn't seen it coming. And apparently Tala hadn't seen it coming either, because he looked more shocked by his own behavior.

"Nice sounds" he retorted and Tala blushed.

"S-sorry.." he shrugged

"Whatever. I think it was worse when you threw the bottle at me" he smirked when seeing Tala's blush deepen. And the stuttering had really made him feel like a winner. He was finally paying back to the redhead. "But what I really wonder is when you are planning on taking your hand from my cheek." oh, he laughed internally, the redhead pulled his hand back like the touch would suddenly be burning, and the embarrassment was clear on the loony's face. He enjoyed this probably a bit too much. And he could still feel the warm hand on his cheek, and the slight sting the smack had caused. The redhead saw his amusement, and whirled around, hiding his face from him, and squeezing the smacker hand against his body. The silence didn't last for long before Tala was ready for a comeback

"You are getting softer you know."

"Are you implying I have gained weight" there was a little burst of laughter, but the redhead took it under control in no time.

"Don't be silly. I don't think you even can gain weight...but my point was, you didn't get angry. Not now, not when I chewing gummed you". He lifted an eyebrow

"If you keep bringing it up, I will get pissed about the gum episode." The redhead spun back to face him. They looked into each others eyes, and Tala shook his head

"I think I better not mention it again. But still, you didn't even manage to caught my hand. Or avoid the swing". He was shamed about that too, but he didn't let it show

"Hah, like I would need to. With you skinny little hands, you can't do damage" the loony pouted

"Not true! I did make you bleed when I tossed the bottle!" he crossed his hands.

"It really does sound like you are picking a fight". Now the redhead seemed embarrassed again

"I don't, but...I just..." there was a silence, and he smirked. When the redhead saw it, he straightened his back and faced him dead on again. "You disappointed me. I was missing you whole day, and then you juts remarked about the shelf." he couldn't stop his both eyebrows skyrocketing

"You were jealous to the attention your bookshelf got?" this was wrong. He didn't understand why Tala was so attached to him, but it didn't seem right. And he didn't want to believe it was true. Now the loony cracked a smile at his words.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that.." he wasn't sure what to say, and couldn't come up with something to avert the conversation.

"Stupid..." the redhead giggled.

"And you are shy." he coughed at that, and the loony laughed even more heartily "Just what I mean. So sweet" after catching his breath, he glared the loony

"How much sugar have you eaten today? Or taken some pills a random guy has give to you on the street?" the loony looked at him innocently

"Is there something wrong with taking the pills? After all, the guy gave them for free, and they tasted just fine. And I am feeling good, having the time of my life". He stared the other for a while, trying to figure if the other was serious or not. After a while he rolled his eyes

"Yeah right, I am not buying that" no, if the loony would take something, he would be totally impossible, and this was just his normal insane behavior. He walked to his bed, dropping his schoolbag at the end of it and sat down next to it. He heard Tala sigh and walk to his bookshelf.

A moments passed, he was reading materials to the essay, but the loony didn't do anything, just stood there and looked at the shelf.

"You do know it is meant that you put stuff on the shelves, not just stare at it and keep it empty?" the redhead spun around, looking at him taken aback

"Really? But I only got it so it would make this place feel more homey. I thought we had too little furnishes here.."

"For that, you could have bought a sofa or chairs or something. Something you would use" the loony looked him dumbfound

"I can sit on my bed, why would I need more chairs?"

"What do you do a shelf you aren't using? At least your guests could sit on the chairs."

"It fills the space more, don't you think"

"Yeah, it definitely fills the place all right. You could empty some of those boxes from the floor to it."there was the smile. The smile that said the redhead was having fun

"I could do that. But there is no rush, didn't you say unpacking makes sense all the way to the point when half year has passed?" he refused to answer, and continued reading. Maybe the loony had taken something. He was being worse than normal. And he wasn't going to admit it, but the day had felt a little odd and empty without the stupid remarks done by the loony. He didn't really have anything to talk with Brian and the others, they didn't know each others that well. And not like he cared to get to know those easily manipulated people, who were friends with someone like Tala. Who actually looked for the loony's company. He froze. He connected few thoughts and he didn't like the result. He looked back up, to the redhead who was again staring the shelf. Which was good for him, he wasn't sure he wanted to look into the blue eyes right now. He stared, and bit by bit he had to admit he wasn't hating the redhead's company, and he wasn't annoyed by their pointless conversations anymore.

"Oh dear God" he whispered and pressed his face to his hands. Where was the world going to, he was going insane too, just like everyone else must be around Tala. And the worst part was that he wasn't really sure if he minded that.

"What is it Kai?" he heard steps coming closer, and how someone knelt in front of him, and a hand taking a support from his knee.

"Nothing."

"It can't be nothing. You wouldn't behave like that for nothing" he snorted between his hands

"Like you could know that."

"But I do. Maybe we haven't known for long, but I feel like I know you better than the friends I have had for years. Like I could understand you" he chuckled

"That could explain why I feel like I am going crazy" he lowered his hands and looked ahead, where Tala was, with the same eye level as he was.

"Yeah, I do that to people..." the redhead muttered, and looked sad. He sighed. He had too choices, ignore the redhead, and possibly feel sorry about it later when the loony would pull some sneaky prank on him, or then he could try to cheer the redhead up. Which would probably end up with hearing more teasing about how he was going softer.

"It is fine as long as I don't end up in mental ward. And if you aren't in one, there is no way I could end up in one" the redhead looked him straight into eyes. The blue eyes had little sparkles in them, proving that the loony wasn't really feeling bad.

"Yeah, I could get that as my future job 'the measurement when someone should be locked into a safe house'" he shook his head,

"Don't be like that. Someone might think you have a poor self-esteem. And lying is not nice" the redhead giggled

"You definitely have no changes at being a teacher or anything. Your posture is not fitting for it"

he shrugged

"Fine by me. I don't like kids. Childish people is juts bad enough" he glanced meaningfully to Tala, who laughed and got up.

"Right. So maybe I should show you I am not a little child, and do my homework too." a silence"Will you check them once I am done?". He wasn't sure was he amused or annoyed, so he simply glared at the redhead and started reading once again.

* * *

review, how about it? it wouldn't hurt too much, and would mean my efforts weren't useles. if you want to complain, you can do that too. when I have time, I will do my best to improve myself. met, I hope I kept the level up. have to say, tehy really wanted to moev onward there...have a good life everyone, bye!


	17. Chapter 17

well, what can I say. thanks reviewers, sorry I never seem to recall to thank you. and about teh chap, well, the idea of this one was teh fact taht I had no idea what to write. as the title says. but miracilously, my hands managed to come up with somethign with no idea. give an aplause to the hands. it's all thanks to them. but once again, I warn the chap can also be wery crappy. but at least there is a change on phase. in more than one way. -smirk- hah, if you see what I mean, I am happy. well, I would be happy too if you like it. met, this one is really for you. get better soon, okay? I do my best to help.

* * *

Chapter 17, No idea

The redhead had gotten a phone call, and left the room. So he was alone. As soon as the door closed, he collapsed on the bed, staring at the ceiling. Now when the loony was away, he could really focus on pondering what he was really feeling and thinking. He started with the gum thing. He replayed the scene, and tried to figure out why he hadn't get angry. He recalled that after he had yanked the gum out of his eyes so he could see again, he had seen Tala, who had looked so stunned and shocked it had been rather hilarious. The redhead had looked funny, eyes wide and mouth slightly ajar, looking a mixture of fish out of water and a rabbit on a car's headlights. He chuckled a bit, yes, that had looked really ridiculous. So, that could be basically explained by the hilarious sight. Good. Then why had he defended the loony against the shrimp? He frowned. It must be because the dwarf was really annoying, without any positive sides that Tala had. His frown deepened. What positive sides did the loony had? Okay, playing tennis had been fun. And there hadn't really been anything wrong with the beach day. So, even while being annoying, the redhead was entertaining company. He rolled to his side and hanged a hand over the bedside. His gaze hit the new shelf. It looked too big and rather stupid, but it wasn't on his way, so he didn't mind it. He looked at the boxes on the floor. Yeah, those were one of the most annoying things about the redhead. The boxes were on the way, so things would be much better if there wouldn't be those boxes. He moaned quietly and turned to his stomach. How come the biggest problem could be those boxes? He had always preferred his own space and being left alone. So since when had he started waiting to get to eat with the redhead, hear his stories and crazy ideas? His face was now pressed against the mattress, and it was rather hard to breath. He bare it for a while, and then gave up and shifted his head so he had access to air. But maybe, just maybe he liked being with someone. Maybe he liked the idea of having a friend. And when he saw what he had thought, he buried his face back against the mattress, and entwined his fingers to his hair and pulled it a little. Since when had he been one to contemplate on things this meaningless? He couldn't really figure what was going on inside his head, and that was because of the redhead. Never before had he been this out of control of his actions and motives. But, thinking about it only made him frustrated, so he really should let it all be and clear his head. He pushed himself up, and went to get his training gear. That should reboot his head, and he probably would also get rid of this anxious feeling he was also having. He was just changing clothes and frowning to himself about being so contemplating and moody, when Tala came back. He didn't greet the redhead, simply continued his task and pulled his shirt off and tossed it on the bed, reaching for the sport t-shirt. But he couldn't really ignore the whistle he heard. He glared the loony. The redhead just smiled at him innocently

"What? I couldn't help myself, you could become a model or something with that body" he shook his head.

"Yeah, right. Just as well as you could become the next president" he said sarcastically. The blue eyes widened

"Really? You think I would have a change in politics? I have never considered that" he snorted. He couldn't have one serious conversation with the loony, why did he bothered to try to talk with the redhead. He shook his head, even more irritated. No, he couldn't come up with an answer, and that was really annoying in itself. He decided he better leave before he would snap something mean to the redhead. Although he didn't even know why would he care about whether or not he would offend the loony. He sighed and turned to the door, where Tala was still standing.

"Where are you going?" he gave the guy a look

"Whattaya think?" he passed the redhead, but the redhead swirled around and as he reached to the handle, Tala's hand came next to his and pressed the door shut. He glared the loony. "Get out of the way" the redhead shook his head

"No, I won't. You promised you wouldn't train before you are better" his brow twitched.

"You haven't really been around lately, so you can't say I am not better"

"But you didn't even greet me when I entered." he let go of the handle and turned to look at the redhead. Who was really close now when he looked at the situation.

"When have I greeted you when you appear? No, wait" he continued when the redhead opened his mouth to comment "let me answer that. I haven't. Never." Tala pouted and let go of the door, and crossed hands over his chest.

"But you should. That would make this feel much more like a home" now he shook his head.

"This is not a home. At best, we will live here few years, more likely just this year before moving onward. So there is no need for this place to feel like home." now there was a sad glint in the blue eyes, and some of the defiance was blown away.

"But I would like it if it would..." there was a silence. He sighed. He didn't like seeing the redhead down, and he didn't care anymore to even think the reason why was that.

"Maybe you would, but maybe I won't. But let's compromise. You let me go without whining, and I will knowledge your existence the next time you come to same room with me" Tala lowered his hands and smile tucked his lips.

"That doesn't really sound a compromise you know" he shrugged

"It's the best you will get. And whether or not you accept, I will go training."

"Man, you really know how to settle things, don't you? Maybe you should become a lawyer"

"Maybe you could stop trying to come up with a career for me. I can do that myself just fine"

"No doubt about that, but I would like to be part of the process" he frowned

"And why is that?" the redhead fell silent. He was partly satisfied to see he wasn't the only one not sure of his motives. The blue eyes avoided his eyes. Now this was getting interested. There was a faint tinge on the pale cheeks, and apparently the redhead had come up with an answer, but didn't feel like sharing it to him. So as a payback, he got curious to know what it was. Would be good to find out what made the loony embarrassed. He tried stepping closer and capture the blue eyes with his. But Tala lowered his head and stepped back.

"Oh, I just said that. No reason. Hey, weren't you going out? Have fun with it!" he smirked

"Don't even try. Now I can't leave before you explain your reasons" Tala shook his head.

"Yes you can. Trust me, I wasn't meaning to say that, it just slipped. So let it pass and forget it."

"Fat chance. For once, you seem uncomfortable, and you think I would leave my change for a payback?" the blue eyes finally met his, and there was a pleading look in them

"Please, just let it be. It's best for both of us" he shook his head.

"I don't think you can say what would be best for me. Let me decide that myself."

"You don't know what you are asking. You have no idea" there was an edge of desperation in Tala's voice. But he couldn't let this be. Maybe this would help him clear things up. Every information was good, it could help him see the bigger picture, right? So he shook his head and crossed his arms. He was tired of having no idea.

"No change. It is easier for you if you just spit it out" the redhead turned his face down, hiding his expression from him.

"Just don't blame me later, okay? You asked for this, and you insisted on knowing. I would have let you be in the dark a while longer. Gosh, I wish I hadn't let that slip.." the end was more like a whisper, probably not meant for him to hear. He was about to inquire what the loony meant, when the head rose, and his eyes were locked with the blue ones.

"I bet I will regret this...and it could have been something good.." then, before he could react, Tala stepped right in front of him, and placing a hand behind his head, pulled his face closer, and kissed him right on the lisp. It didn't last long, and when it ended and Tala let go, he didn't know what to do. His arms dropped from being crossed, and there was grief in the blue eyes. He hadn't even considered something like this. And he wasn't sure if his brains had yet even taken all this in. this was big. The redhead was...he swallowed. He was at a loss, this definitely didn't clear things up. He needed to get some space, he apparently really should think things over once more. He noticed he had been just stared frozen at the redhead, who was looking sad and hurt.

"I didn't want this to happen...I...would have wanted to things just be, enjoy the time we had. But that is not possible anymore, is it?" he couldn't answer. He couldn't move his mouth. He still felt Tala's slip pressed against his, the slight moisture they left behind, the softness they had, and the slight trembling. It was clear the redhead was feeling really bad. But right now he couldn't do anything about it. He wanted to run.

"Sorry..." he muttered and turned around, opened the door and rushed out. His head was a mess, full of thoughts flying around, not creating anything worth focusing. So he started running, even if it was forbidden inside. He needed the distant to get rid of it all, and to start over, to face the facts with clean start. So he sped up, and once outside he aimed the least used track. Regrouping could take a while, and it was something he should really do properly and with attention. But still, he felt a bit better, at least now he knew what the situation was and where they stood. From that base, he could come up with a plan on what to do. He was confident he could figure everything out, and life would get under control again. Somehow. Right?

* * *

Right? the end could be better, but Iwanted kai to be strong, but I also wanted to show that all wasn't clear and he wasn't really quite that ready and sure as he tried to give away. dunno if I managed to do that...so, it got a bit messy. good thing his head was messy too, and we were showing what he was thinking, so it could be explained...no, don't ask why I switch so easily between me and we. trust me, you don't want to know. -smirk- bye 'til next time. hope even someone enjoyed.


	18. Chapter 18

long time no updates. and somehow the atmosphere for this story has changed. you'll see what I mean. and yes, it is possible that they are ooc. I know. I can deal with it. and yes, Kai will start hating me soon. meaning that sts will be even harder to do... well, you get what you give...anyway, I give to you new chap. let's hope the next one comes sooner than this one did. enjoy?...

* * *

Chapter 18, Fresh start or the end?

He run as fast as he could, and he didn't really see in front of him. But he managed to steer himself out of the building, and once out, he sped up even more, giving it everything he had. And then he hit someone, nearly falling

"Ouch, you son of..." he recognized Brian's voice. Good. Someone else might have gotten hurt by the impact, but the muscular guy could take it.

"Sorry" he said and tried to dash away. But Brian wasn't going to let that happen and grabbed his hand.

"Wait up. What's wrong?" he glanced at Brian.

"Nothing. I am just in a hurry." Brian's eyes narrowed and the grip on his hand tightened.

"I don't believe you. Tell the truth" he snorted and yanked his hand free, ignoring the slight pain that doing so caused.

"It's none of your business. We definitely aren't that close, and honestly, what you believe is not any intress of my." there was anger radiating from Brian, but he couldn't care less. So he just stepped around the guy, and started running again, this time composed and normally.

Once he was in the nearby forest, hidden from all eyes, he slowed down and stepped out of the track. He should find a place where no one would disturb him, so he wouldn't have to worry about being found out. When he was deeper in woods, there were thick bushes, and after he rounded them, so they were between him and the track, he sat down. The ground was moist, but it didn't matter. He sighed and collapsed to his back, bringing his hands up and pressing them over his forehead. So, right when he was more or less accepted the fact that he considered Tala as his friend, the loony had made everything different. And what should he do now? He lowered the hands from his head and let them flop down next to his head. He looked up, the sky that he could see through the foliage was cloudy, but it's blue glow through. Somehow, the sight reminded him of how the redhead had looked when he rushed out. Blue, shrouded with hurt. He snorted. So, he was crazy enough to start thinking in metaphors? Comparing Tala's eyes with sky? That if something was stupid. But it didn't prove that he was now fitting to be the loony's friend, having lost the last shred of his mentality. Gazing up, he gradually calmed down. It didn't feel such a big deal anymore. It was most likely just one of the loony's ideas of practical joke. Nothing more. And he had to admit, the redhead's acting skills were excellent. He smirked a bit. Then the doubt crept to his mind. Just in case the redhead was serious? He shook his head, that was odd. Right? There were no chance Tala would be interested in him...he recalled Tala's expressions, the whistle he had received just prior to the incident, and last, he recalled the time they had played with pillows, it ending up with Tala lying on him, and the tension...he sat up, shocked. Damn. Crap. For the love of everything holy. Could the redhead be really serious? He could feel how his cheeks were burning up. He pressed his hands to his cheeks to cool them off. So, let's think it rationally. Tala possibly liked him. And it was not that he hated the redhead. But. He had now idea how it feels like to really like someone. But he didn't think he liked the loony like that. Probably. But if he didn't know, he should find out, like grandpa said, man should know what he wanted. So, he wasn't going to run away anymore. He stood up, noticing it had gotten rather dark already, even though it was still late summer. So he had been out here a long time. He shrugged. He had needed the time, and no one had any right to complain. And not like he cared if someone did. He started walking back towards the dorm. He would get to the bottom of this, no matter what it would take.

But once he reached his room, he wasn't exactly as confident. Because he didn't really know had the redhead been serious or not. He steeled himself. Whichever it would be, it was better to find it out, not avoid the thing. So he dug his key out opened the lock.

"Hi" he said after stepping in and closing the door.

"Hi" the redhead mumbled a reply but didn't even glance him from the table where he was sitting. That annoyed him, and he frowned.

"So when I finally greet you, you hardly answer back?" there was a silence, and Tala tensed up, but still didn't look at him. He crossed his hand and stepped in the middle of the room.

"The hell? You could at least look at me" there was a pause, and he already thought Tala wasn't going to react at all.

"Why? I have work to do. And aren't you always saying I disturb you and I should leave you alone?" he was shocked. This he hadn't expected, getting the cold shoulder from the redhead.

"So." he slowly said "You are now giving me what I asked long time ago" the redhead nodded.

"Yeah. You are welcome". He stood there a while, waiting, partly hoping, that the loony would spun his chair around, smile at him, giggle happily how he managed to fool him once more, and then start babbling about something random. He wasn't willing to admit it, but this hurt. He felt pressure on his throat. He swallowed hard, turned and fetched his towel. So be it. He wasn't desperate to be with the redhead if the loony didn't want him around. Lifting his chin, he went to the door. He didn't need the redhead, he could just fine go on like he had before meeting the loony. And wasn't this for the better? He opened the door and stepped out. Before he closed it behind him, he couldn't help looking at Tala. The redhead hadn't moved an inch from when he entered, sitting on the chair straight as stick. The lump in his throat reminded it's existence again, and he hurriedly closed the door and then leaned against it, closing his eyes and breathing deep, then blowing his lungs totally empty.

The hot shower didn't make him feel any better. He felt cold, and when he went back to his room, he shivered. The temperature seemed to drop. The redhead was still sitting there, just like the bubbly guy would have turned into stone. He frowned. Things couldn't go on like this. If Tala was like this tomorrow, he would do something about it. Whatever would seem like working. Because this wasn't okay, he could tell now that the redhead wasn't feeling nonchalant either. But for now, he would let the redhead work it by himself, just like he had done in the woods. With the twisted way Tala's head worked, he probably needed more time to clear things up. Although that seemed strange, since the loony had initiated it all, so he should have been prepared for the consequences. He sighed. Right now he regretted never listening to his mothers ramblings about relationships and stuff and that grandpa had never said a word about it. Otherwise he wouldn't be so lost now. He went to bed and pulled the covers all the way up to his chin, and turned so he was looking the redhead.

He was already close to falling asleep, eyes close. Then a voice penetrated the slumber. It was soft, erratic and it took him a moment to realize what it was. He cracked his eye slightly open, and noticed he had been right. The redhead was weeping, head hidden in the hands against the desktop. He opened both of his eyes, and watched how the slim shoulders yerked in time with the sobs. His chest hurt, and he wanted to go there to comfort Tala. But he didn't know how. What should he say to make it all better, since Tala had led him believe that he was not welcome anymore. Otherwise the redhead would have acknowledged him somehow. It wasn't the normal Tala to back down for something he wanted, so it meant he wasn't wanted. But still, looking that made his vision blur. He wiped his eyes and pressed them shut.

"Tala" he called out. When there was shocked gasp and some clatter, he reopened his eyes. Finally the redhead was looking at him, tears streaking down his face, and the blue eyes filled with sadness. Then the redhead regrouped and wiped his face.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

"That's not the..." he didn't manage to finish, when Tala got up and still wiping the tears away, and forcing his voice to sound cheery

"I just finished my work, so I'll shut the light now. Sorry about the hassle." he sat up and glared at the redhead who was heading for the light switch

"The light nor the sound is not the issue. You are what's bothering me" Tala froze mid step, and his expression was first devastated, but it was soon masked with a polite yet cold smile.

"I did realize that. Don't worry, I won't bother you anymore." then the loony turned the light on, and the room fell into darkness. He listened how the redhead crawled to his bed and started breathing calmly.

"That's not what I wanted.." he said quietly and flopped back down. It hurt. He wanted to have the loony back, with the annoying rambling, chewing gum and constant demands for attention. He didn't to be treated like a stranger, and it was even worse since he could feel Tala wasn't feeling good about it either. How did things end up like this? He closed his eyes and hoped that when he woke up all this would have been just a nightmare.

* * *

you must be loving me now. or then you think that was predicted. as my defence, I have no experiense about this kind of things, so it may feel unreal. but I tried my best. so, met, I don't think this pays for being away so long, but it's something at least? until next time! hasta la vista!


	19. Chapter 19

longer tahn expected. teh chap, not the wait. and don't ask me how bad it si, it's written in the middle of the nigth because I promised. not that I mind, but I am just avoiding to take responsibility here. but I guess I should warn that Kai is strange in the end. you have been warned, now you can't be shocked. read on if you will

* * *

Chapter 19, Messing up

Kai woke up in the pre-morning. Not like he had slept well enough that it would make any real difference to him whether he was awake or not. He lay on his back, staring the ceiling and listening the redhead's breathing. It felt like a small life time, but finally the sun was getting high enough that he knew soon it was time to get up. In advance he sat up in his bed and stared at the redhead who was still sleeping and facing him. The face was calm, but even while asleep, it spoke of being tired, meaning Tala probably had not slept well either. He sighed and immediately Tala''s cellphone started ringing. The sound made him jump a little, but Tala shot right into sitting position, spooking the redhead thoroughly. He snickered a little at the wide eyed pale faced guy whose hair was currently a total mess. He received a glare from the loony

"It's creepy to wake up just to find someone staring at you" he got serious again and nodded

"I know. Imagine if I had been merely an inch from your face like you did to me once." Tala's cheeks gained faint tinge of red, but the blue eyes were piercing.

"Doesn't mean you should be doing the same" he felt slightly irritated

"And I am not. As you can see, I am on the other side of the room, not on your face" The blue eyes narrowed and then Tala dismissed him.

"Whatever, I will go to shower" with that, the redhead got up, grabbed a towel and random shampoo. After glancing it, Tala gave him a quick look, and he managed to catch a glimpse of the bottle, it being one of those he had given earlier. He already expected the loony to toss it away, but instead the redhead pressed it against his chest and left the room. He felt a little smile tucking his lips, all hope was not yet lost.

He was ready to go when Tala got back. He tried to catch the blue eyes, but they kept avoiding him, so he didn't manage to take a move and start talking. It was beyond his comfort zone to start a conversation, and frankly he had yet to figure what to say. So he sat on his bed and watched how Tala got ready for school day too. Then they did go to breakfast together, although he had no idea if it was something the redhead wanted. But he knew he wasn't going to things be, so even if the loony would tell him to go to hell, he would ignore it. Or maybe drag the fool with him, like he had been dragged to so many places. The group was sitting there once they arrived the dining hall, and Tala waved at them and smiled. He noticed it was a bit forced, and frowned a bit. It was probably a tricky task to get the redhead go back to normal. He shrugged and walked to the serving dishes after Tala. When there was just the drinks left, the loony suddenly stepped out of the line and headed to fetch something. He went pass Tala's tray and noticed the utensils were missing, so that's where the redhead went. He moved onward, took milk and headed to the group. And there he started thinking that Tala hadn't forgotten the utensils, but left them on purpose so he would be the first to sit down, so the loony could sit as far from him as possibly. He send a glare towards Tala, and started eating, simmering a little. The redhead had no right to behave like this, if someone should be upset, it should be him.

"So" he heard Brian talking, and before the guy continued, he cursed to himself. Brian didn't look happy, so he was probably still pissed about his yesterdays behavior, meaning there would be problems. "What have you done to our precious singer so that he is avoiding you?" he felt his brow twitch, but he took a deep breath and forced himself to calm down.

"Me? You should rather ask what he has done" Brian shook his head

"If it was his doing, shouldn't it be you avoiding him, not the other way around. And the you would also avoid use, since we aren't really close, and you don't care" his hands clenched into fists, but he still remained calm on the outside.

"If you don't want me around, just say so, don't go around the bushes, that's lame" Brian was getting worked up too, and he could feel the anger making the air around them tense. He smirked a bit, he had not known he could notice feelings and tension so well. Naturally, Brian mistook his smirking as an insult.

"Fine, I don't want you around. From the start, I thought you were obnoxious and cold."

"Hey, both of you, calm down, let's not fight first thing in the morning." Max tried to settle the situation. But, he was easily silenced by Brian's venomous stare. He snorted, the guy couldn't even glare well.

"What are you laughing at?" Brian demanded from he. He shrugged.

"Nothing really. But to call me cold and scare your friend like that seems a bit hypocrite" that was enough, Brian rushed up from his seat fast enough to make the chair fall and clatter to floor. He just leaned back on his chair and crossed his hands.

"You have no right to comment how I treat people with your way of handling things". He lifted an eyebrow

"And what do you mean by that" Brian looked down on him.

"I at least don't go throwing plates and food on other people" he smirked

I bet. You are too busy eating and you would anyway just punch lights out" . Brian growled and was about to jump him, when Spencer got up too and took a hold of Brian.

"Stop it, both of you. That's childish and bad behavior and you both know better than this, right?" he had to admire Spencer's strength, it must be hard to hold onto furious Brian, like holding down a mad bull. He held in the grin the thought caused and nodded.

"You are right. I apologize for my behavior". Spencer nodded back at him, and Max sighed in relief. But then Tala joined the talk, sounding bitter

"So, you can apologize, but you won't from me?". He knew his jaw dropped, but he quickly pulled himself back together.

"What are you talking about, what should I be sorry for?" Tala's voice sounded strangled, and he felt an ache in his own throat.

"You made me do it. I didn't want to, but you gave me no choice." he shook his head.

"Not true!" he was looking his composure, and stood up "you could have just said something, you didn't have to..." he couldn't say it out loud, but he could see the hurt in blue eyes.

"Say? You can't be serious, like saying it would have made any difference" he started walking towards Tala, going around the table, not taking his eyes of the still sitting redhead.

"And didn't you say you wanted things just be? If it makes no difference, it means things would have continued per usual. Or you could have come up with something like you always do". The redhead lowered his head, tears forming into the blue eyes, making them cloudy

"But I didn't want to lie to you. I wanted to tell the truth" he was irritated now

"Yeah? How come up until then you have been anything but giving straight answers, plus, if it was something you wanted to do, how the hell is it my fault?" the head snapped back up, and the whole Tala jumped up

"You never said anything back! I have no idea what to think!" he was now next to the loony

"You think I have it any better? I couldn't even tell if you were serious or not!" Tala's cheeks were red by now from the strong emotions that burn inside of the frail body. It didn't look bad, but he couldn't afford to think it now. And there was sparks flying from the blue eyes, a mixture of anger an anguish.

"Don't you tell this is all my fault"

"But it's not mine either. When I got back and wanted to talk, you ignored me completely. So what should I have thought about that. I really thought you hadn't been serious"

"Of course I was serious! How could you not tell?". He shrugged in frustration

"How could I? I have never seen you serious before". For a moment, Tala went silent. Then the tears started flowing.

"But I thought you hated me. You rushed away, and then I was too scared to look at you, I didn't want to see disgust in your face." it hurt seeing Tala this sad and in pain. He sighed and let go of his own anger, leaving weariness behind.

"C'mon, I have dealt with you and all your pranks, crazy ideas and..." he glanced around "unique friends. It's too late to start hate you know, it would make all the annoyance I have overcome worthless". Tala smiled at him and giggled softly.

"Good you are thinking it like that. So we can still be friends?" he nodded.

"Fine by me. But, I do have something as a payback." Tala's eyes widened and he smirked. "And you can't blame me for it, you once said something about being curious to know" he knew Tala did not expect anything like this, it was clear from the look that shone through the blue eyes. But he was not ready to give Tala what he wanted, he was not sure if he could even later on. But he would find it out in time, it wasn't today's problem. With one swift and fluid motion, he grabbed Tala's pudding from the table, reached out his other hand and pulled the loony's collar wider, then poured the pudding inside the redhead's shirt. The blue eyes went unbelievable large and when the cold substance slid down his body the redhead shivered a bit and gaped. He let go of the garment and smiled for real to Tala

"So, do you like it?" for a moment, the blue eyes stared at him not comprehending, but then it dawned and wide smile broke through.

"Nope, pudding inside a shirt is not nice."

"Thoughts so" he simply said, and Tala started laughing, bending in two and taking support from him as to not fell down on the floor. And he gladly held the guy up, happy that everything was okay again. From the corner of his eyes, he noticed the group was staring them, among random students, totally perplexed, expect Brian who looked still pissed. So, there was still some explaining to do, but Tala would probably take care of it, and besides, not like others really mattered so much, he wasn't living with them. "Let's take you home so you can get changed before the first lesson" Tala gasped when hearing that, and then he smiled so happily and widely he feared the face would rip. He shook his head and fetched his tray, and then they left the dining hall, leaving everyone wondering what the heck had just happened.

* * *

done deal. was it fun? I know, my spoilers to you were really useful per usual, right? -smirk- well, it was another bed night story, you are mostly welcome. it was my pleasure. now, I will bid you all good night and sweet dreams


	20. Chapter 20

Long time, I know. I am trying my best. or something like that. oddity may occur, thus you have been warned. off with...I mean, on with the story...enjoy if you will.

* * *

Chapter 20. First lost

Kai sighed. Things had gotten back to normal, as much as anything could be normal with the loony around. But that didn't bother him as much as it used to, to be honest, he had started to appreciate the little breaks from studying and stuff. It was rather odd to think that school didn't need to be taken so seriously, and how much fun seemingly stupid things could be. In the last few weeks, he had went to movies with the redhead and his friends. Something he had always been against doing, since it seemed like a waist of money and time. Btu in the end, it was okay. The movie wasn't bad, even though the voice was a bit too loud. But it was nice seeing how enchanted Tala was to the movie he could easily steal the redhead's pop-corns. Not that the redhead even tried to stop him after noticing his stealing. More like let him do as he wanted. There was still little cliches between him and Brian, but neither of them mentioned the event in the breakfast while back, so it didn't matter so much. They were able to hung out together, and sometimes go to gym and spar together. So he figured that mere time would make it unimportant.

Now they were in a lecture. He was taking the notes, but not really focusing. The subject was easy, and he rather thought if he could get Tala play some badminton. Playing tennis had been fun, since the loony actually gave a good opponent. So he figured badminton should be nice too, since the weather wasn't good enough to play something outside. He glanced at the redhead who was sitting right next to him, apparently fully focusing on the speaker at front. He looked there too, it was rather young fellow, in tight jeans and open collared shirt. Not really lecturer looking. He frowned and looked at Tala again. He knew the redhead was swinging that way, but not like the other would be interested in some dry lecturer, right? He glared at the lecturer, who accidentally caught his eyes and taking a step back, went completely silent for a moment. He looked away. Geez some people were sensitive...from the corner of his eyes, he saw how the guy shook his head and giving a little laugh asked where had he been, since his mind had went completely blank for a moment. He snorted at that. Really. What kind of school was this to hire that incompetent lecturers. Hearing a muffled laughter, he snapped his head to Tala, seeing the redhead pressing a hand against his mouth to keep the voice down. He lifted an eyebrow to the loony and then rolled his eyes. And since the lousy lecturer had started scribbling something on the board again, he focused on taking it down. When the class was over, Tala poked his arm.

"You gave the poor teacher rather cruel glares" he glared at the redhead.

"I didn't not" Tala just smiled at him, tilting his head to the side.

"Yes you did. The way he stumbled because of it was hilarious. You would be a great bodyguard" he rolled his eyes.

"Yeah right. Like I would care to babysit some stupid rich morons" in mock horror Tala slapped a hand over his mouth, silencing him, and earning a new glare

"My, what a filthy language. Maybe I should wash your mouth." the loony grinned at him, and he swatted the hand away.

"In your dreams. But I do hope you had washed your hand recently" Tala looked ponderous for a moment, then his eyes widened in shock

"Ups." the redhead took a step backward "I think I forgot to wash my hands after visiting toilet the last time" with that, Tala darted away "Sorry!" he just called over his shoulder. He smirked to himself, and sped of after the loony.

"No way just sorry will make up for that!" he yelled and chase Tala through the hallways. After a while, he started gaining up on the redhead and even though the redhead tried to speed up, there wasn't much he could do. There was too big difference between their level of physical fit. Before long, he caught the loony, and locked him between a wall and himself so Tala had no other choice but to face him. What he saw was the slightly sweaty and red face of the loony, but the blue eyes were laughing. Tala giggled a little, since he was totally out of breath.

"I'm sorry...man, you are too fast..." the redhead panted. He shook his head.

"You are just totally out of shape. I'm not that fast" There was mischievous glint in the blue eyes

"Really? You seemed to go really fast just to catch me". He couldn't help chuckling.

"Is that so? You think really highly of yourself" Tala nodded and lifted a hand and wiped the red locks off of his face

"Of course. I mean, I am perfect after all". He snorted and leaned in a bit closer

"Then how come you behave like a damn fool?" he noticed the redhead stiffened when he got closer, but he didn't want to pull away either. When he saw the blue eyes wander briefly to his lips, he wasn't sure if he should pull back a little, but then chose not to. Seeing the loony out of balance was nice experience, and if it could happen this easily, he shouldn't miss his chance. Then Tala swallowed hard and looked away. He smirked. "Well?". Tala still refused to look him, but talked looking over his shoulder.

"Because. That seems to be the only way to get your attention properly." he lifted his eyebrows and pulled back, also taking his hands from the wall, freeing the redhead in the process and crossed them over his chest.

"Really? I thought it was just because you have a brain damage.." Tala hit him in the chest and pouted.

"You are mean" he smirked

"I know. And you owe me" the redhead looked at him doubtfully.

"So, what do you want?" he shrugged.

"You could play badminton with me". Shock and surprise was displayed on Tala's face, making the other look rather...he shook his head. No such thoughts. Then the redhead jumped at him, wrapping hands around him and squealing next to his ear

"Yay! that would be awesome!" he freed himself from the clutch and pressed a hand to his ringing ear

"You mind? I don't want to get deaf at this age" Tala just giggled and shook his head, starting to skip towards the gym.

"Are you coming slowpoke?" he growled at the loony, who just laughed and jumped around. He shook his head and started walking after the redhead.

"Seriously, you will not have any energy to run around if you dash around like that" Tala stopped and waited until they were side by side and then walked by his side.

"Not gonna happen. I will always have what it takes to have fun with you" he just shook his head but didn't comment. Sometimes Tala's determination and willpower were too much. He didn't know how to react to them. So usually he just let it pass. It wouldn't stop the redhead, but it didn't make things worse either. His heart skipped a little when he recalled how Tala had looked like when he had him pinned against the wall. He frowned and rubbed his chest absentmindedly.

"Are you okay?" he snapped back to present and the blue eyes were staring at him curiously.

"Yeah.." he mumbled.

They were in the locker room, since they lived in the dorm, they had their own lockers there where they could keep their exercise gear and soaps and whatnot. Lucky for him, Tala's locker was in a different shelf than his, so they couldn't see each others when they changed. Because that would have been a little awkward. In their room, they had scheduled things without changing a word, so they weren't around when they changed. Tala would go to the shower in the morning and change while being there, and he would use the time to do it in their room. In the evening, it was the vice versa. And because they never talked about it, it didn't create any tension or awkwardness and things went on smoothly.

"Are you ready?" Tala called him.

"Yeah" he said and went to the door that lead to the hall. He was glad the school was so big that the locker section was so big...then a thought hit him. The shower. There was plenty of those, and there was thin walls in between each shower, so they were private in a way, but...he knew his face was about to heat up. He wasn't sure why, but he had a good guess. And it bothered him a bit. He took a deep breath and looked at the ceiling. He thought about it too much. He should just let it be as it would go, thinking about it would only make it harder. He breathed out and looked around to see where the cause of his problems was. "So, are you ready?"

"Sure." Tala said and emerged from behind a row of lockers. "Ready to beat you up" the redhead was smiling widely and he just snorted

"In your dreams". He partly expected some sort of smart comeback, but if the loony came up with something, he thought it better not to say it out loud, just grin at him.

They set up the poles and put the net in between. Their luck that no one else wanted to come here directly after school. And that they had had a short day. So they had the whole hall just for them. Somehow, he was very pleased with the fact. They played, and it was fun. As he had thought, Tala was good in badminton too. Better than in tennis actually. He really needed to work for every point. But so did the redhead, but the sneaking tiredness didn't manage to wipe the wide smile from the loony's face. And he knew his face was relaxed too, he was enjoying it too much to care about it. Then a miracle happened. He lost. For a moment, they both were silent. Then Tala started dancing around, calling out how great he was to beat the all-mighty Kai. He rolled his eyes and let the loony had his fun. Not like anyone was there to witness it. But because of the intense game, the redhead got tired quickly and walked to him.

"So, what is my prize?" he lifted his eyebrow.

"Prize? It was your penalty to play to begin with. Why would you get anything from winning?" Tala pouted

"You are a bad looser" he shrugged

"That's why I don't usually loose" Tala giggled a little, breaking the pout. Then he got serious again.

"But that's even more of the reason to grand me something. For the sake of the moments rareness." they were silent for a moment. "And if I get a reward, I won't tell anyone that I won" he snorted

"And why would I care if you tell? There is no shame to loose every once in a while" Tala frowned.

He sighed, but before he let the redhead say something else, or give himself time to rethink, he leaned towards Tala and gave a soft and really quick peck on his cheek. He pulled back and the redhead went completely scarlet, stuttering something intangible. He smirked and walked past the frozen loony.

"Come now, you got a reward, now help me put these away." like a zombie, Tala helped to put the poles away and fold the net back to it's original place. Then the redhead went to sit on the audience chairs.

"You go on to the showers first, I will breath out a little first". He nodded and went to the showers and Tala stayed there spacing out.

* * *

so, how did you like the title? I was about to not put one, but then it hit me. right on the face...


	21. Chapter 21

Hey. this is the end. I am pretty sure at least. if there is enough people saying differently, I might change my mind. okay, that actually depends on my hands, not me...anyway. have fun with the finito.

* * *

Chapter 21, Revolution

He was getting used to you it. That he was thinking of the loony every now and then even when they weren't together. Usually it wasn't much, just stuff like what Tala would comment to certain things, when he would laugh, the little things. At first he had feared he was going crazy. Then he stopped caring. It didn't hurt him, didn't stop him from doing anything, so no need to do anything about it, right?

But he had to admit, it was bit odd anyway. Even now, he was going to meet up with the redhead. Without having made any plans with the said person. He just figured that since he had time, because his lecture ended in advance, he could go wait where Tala's lesson were held. He sighed and wiped hair from his face. He was annoyed with himself, because he was looking forward to see the smile the redhead would flash out once seeing him there waiting. When a small smile tried to curl his lips up, he stopped. He was staring few meters ahead of him, but not seeing a thing. Could he really be...no, his heart didn't palpate when thinking of the loony, or when seeing him. But then again. He felt relaxed when being around the redhead, even though he didn't generally appreciate company. And, didn't he just admit he didn't mind even though the guy kept popping up in his head? He pressed a hand over his eyes. God damn it. He sighed, lowered the hand and kept walking. He didn't know how it had happened, or when, but apparently he had indeed fallen for the guy. He could very well imagine the joy and over excited and happy expression the loony would have if he would let the redhead know how he felt. He smiled at the image. And with that smile, he gave up. So be it, he wouldn't try and deny it. After all, he was never been one to lie to himself. Tala did that for his share too.

Rounding the corner, he could hear voices chattering happily. Apparently Tala's lesson had ended too. So he was just in time. He waited a bit, letting people pass by him. Not like he needed to see the redhead right now, he was not one of those lame idiots who needed to go yelling about how they felt once they had a crush. When the flood of people had ceased, he frowned. The loony had not passed by. He started walking towards the end of the hallway, and nearing the corner on the far end, he heard faint noises. The voices sounded annoyed, as far as he could tell. Then another, stronger voice talked, and he recognized it as Tala's. What he didn't like was the tone of the voice. It was defiant, but he could detect an undertone of fear in it. Not sure when he had learned to read the redhead so well, but it probably came with the package. In any case, he sped up. When he was able to see behind the corner, instead of freezing and getting shocked, he snapped into action, rage giving him more speed. In an instant, he was there, pushing some random girl out of the way, and yanking the tall also red haired guy away from his redhead.

"Keep you filthy hands away from him" he growled, glaring the guy. The guy just smiled arrogantly

"I don't think you know to who you are talking to. I am Michael, the king of this school." he snorted.

"Yeah right. Want me to tell where you can shove your crown?" he heard Tala gasping behind him. Without meaning to, he had moved so he was standing between the guy who had had Tala pinned against the wall, and Tala. The girl giggled at his words, earning a dirty look from the so called king.

"Kai, don't." he looked over his shoulder.

"Tell me one reason not to. He was threatening you."

"I know but..."

"Sorry to interrupt your sweet talk, but you better not stick your nose into my business, if you get the drift". He looked coldly at the guy. Sure, the bastard was taller than him. But in every other standard, the guy was no match for him. He smirked

"If you had any brains, you would realize to leave this guy and me alone. But I suppose someone so close to trout can't understand even the simplest things"

"A trout?" the guy gaped and the girl laughed. Then the guy snapped

"You peasant have no idea what you are talking about. But I will teach you a lesson." the guy swung his fist at him. The movement was so slowly he had time to smirk at it, before stepping closer, coming too close for the fist to hit him and too fats for the guy to have time to change it's course. And once in close range, he smashed his fist into the guys guts as hard as he could. Which seemed to be more than enough. The guy's lungs emptied too, there was a strange 'uughnn'-sound and the former king bent in too, out of air and in agony. He stepped back, and the guy collapsed to the floor. He stared at him for a moment, then said.

"And I didn't even aim where it would _really_ hurt." he heard Tala's swallow at the idea, and the girl avoided his eyes. "I better not see you anywhere near Tala after this, or I will show you what real pain is." the guy was just writhing pile on the floor, gasping for air, so he fixed his eyes on the girl. The girl shifted uneasily under the stare, and nodded

"Don't worry. I make sure he stays away. I can't bare to see him hurt like this" he glanced between the two and shrugged.

"Fine by me." then he ignored those two and turned to Tala. "You ready to get going?" the redhead looked at him pale and wide eyed. He shook his head "Come now, it's over already." when Tala still didn't move, he reached out his hand. Tala looked at it, and then a smile slowly spread over his face, just like he would have woken up from a bad dream. Then, without a warning, Tala jumped at him, wrapping hands around his neck.

"Thank you, thank you" he rolled his eyes, and put one hand around the slim body pressed against his.

"If you say it like that, it sounds like I would be just random stranger helping you out." Tala laughed and pulled back, wiping his eyes from tears held back.

"You are right, sorry" he smirked

"Of course I am right. When would I be wrong?" Tala shook his head

"I'm pretty sure I could come up with few times". He glared at the redhead, who just smiled brightly at him. "Didn't you want to get going? So why are we still wasting time here". He huffed

"Moron..." then they walked away, not looking back.

Once they got into their room, he faced the redhead.

"What was that? What was he wanting?" Tala sighed,

"Can't we just let it be? I mean, you made your point clear, and I doubt no one would try to stand up against you after that." he shook his head and crossed his hands.

"No, we can't." a pleading look

"Why not?"

"Because I want to know." Tala sighed and went to sit on his bed, pulling his foots against his chest.

"It's not that he is stupid, but he is one of those spoiled rich kids. Not wanting to do anything himself if he can get someone else do it for him. So, he had heard I am good at Physics, and wanted me to do his essay and stuff for the course. And I declined. It has been going on a while, and up til now he has been tolerable, but there is this bigger project coming, and he wants a good grade from it. And then no wasn't a good enough answer." he nodded.

"Sounds rather lame" Tala laughed a little

"I know. Like a bad movie or something.". He shrugged, then frowned, walking to the redhead.

"But why didn't you tell me about it since this has been going on for a while". Tala looked ashamed and turned his head down, avoiding his eyes.

"I didn't want to bother you" he snorted

"Now this sounds even more like a lame movie" Tala looked up at him, those blue eyes having a painful expression in them

"But you are so strong. And I didn't want to make you look down on me" he smirked.

"I am looking down on you right now" Tala gave him a quivering smile

"You are, aren't you..." he sighed and shook his head, crouching down so their eyes were in same level.

"That was a joke. You if someone should know it since you are the one who taught me not to be serious." for a moment, Tala was serious when their eyes were locked, but then without any warning, the loony burst out laughing. He frowned "What's gotten into you this time?". After Tala had pulled himself more or less together again he stuttered

"You- you called him- -trout!" then Tala burst out again. He looked at the amused redhead for a while, then sighed, while a smile tucked his own lips

"It's your fault. Your ways are contagious." Tala calmed down and looked at him perplexed

"My ways..?" he nodded

"Yes. Your ways. But maybe it is okay" Tala was about to ask more, but he didn't let him. He leaned closer, trailing a hand behind the loony's head, supporting his neck, then he pressed his lips against Tala's, letting the redhead choose where to take it next. And after the first shock, Tala answered the kiss, biting his lip, and when he licked Tala's soft lips, they parted so he could taste the redhead even more. Then they pulled away a bit, Tala flushed and panting ever so slightly.

"I think it is okay" Tala mumbled. He smiled

"For once, I agree"

* * *

so, that's that. my first really finished multi-chap thing that I wrote here. hopefully you had fun with it. I know I did. thanks for all who has bothered to review. reading and favoring has been nice too XD take care and good luck to the future to all my readers out there. and even those who are indoors -smirk- adjo


End file.
